


more than you bargained for (but everything you’ll ever need)

by words_unravel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nanny, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The moment Louis Tomlinson walks in the door, Liam wants to say, </i>No, absolutely not.</p><p>Or; Harry's seven months pregnant, Liam's boss is too demanding, and Louis Tomlinson ends up being more important than they ever thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than you bargained for (but everything you’ll ever need)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloudlessclimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlessclimes/gifts).



> Written for my wonderful Ness, who requested: _harry/liam/louis harry centric mpreg_. 
> 
> Because I'm an asshat, I totally missed the "harry-centric" bit of this until I was at least 22k into it, and for that I'm so sorry. HOWEVER, it does pretty much revolve around Harry even though it's written through Liam's POV. It's so ridiculous, but I kind of fell in love with it. Plus, you know, Louis with a tiny baby, c'mon.
> 
> I do have to say many, MANY thanks to [nagatha_christie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nagatha_christie/pseuds/nagatha_christie) and [loverave](http://archiveofourown.org/users/snitchpuff/pseuds/loverave) for whipping this into shape at the last minute. Also, [Pencils_and_Paperclips](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pencils_and_Paperclips/pseuds/Pencils_and_Paperclips) for jumping in to Brit-pick. All these ladies are lovely and any remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> ADDED! Thank you to the marvelous [3bookworm33](http://archiveofourown.org/users/3bookworm33/pseuds/3bookworm33) for catching a whole slew of mistakes and taking care of them for me!! <3 <3 
> 
> Another short thank you to my wonderful twitter for throwing possible baby names at me: Ginny, Lucy, Ness, and anyone else I may have forgotten!
> 
> Not going to lie, there is a lot of hand-waving in this fic because, well, mpreg. I had hella fun writing it though, so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"No, wait. Put that one in the interview pile."

Glancing down at the CV in his hand, Liam frowns. "He's not got any real experience, Haz."

Harry reaches over, huffing as he gets stuck part way. He's huge at six months and frustrated with the determent of his mobility. Liam helps him out, handing the paper over again, and gets a wide smile in return before Harry turns his attention to the CV. 

"It says that he's helped take care of his four younger sisters til he went to uni," he points out. "And then came home to help out his mum with twins. A boy and a girl," he murmurs, rubbing a hand over his belly without thinking about it. 

He really does glow, Liam thinks for the millionth time. If anyone was ever made to be pregnant, it's Harry Styles. Harry Payne-Styles, Liam reminds himself, glancing at the gold band on his left hand. They'd made it official not too long after Harry'd discovered he was gonna have a baby. And Liam had worried, thinking Harry wouldn't say yes when he asked. That Harry would think Liam just wanted to do the right thing. Which, he _was_ , but there'd also been the fact that Liam doesn't think he's loved anyone the way he loves Harry. Doesn't think he'll _ever_ love anyone else like he does Harry. 

"Liam?" 

Harry's quiet question breaks through Liam's thoughts. He glances up, pulling his fingers away from where he'd unconsciously been rubbing at his wedding band, then drops his gaze again.

"Harry," he sighs. "That's not practical experience."

That gets him the grumpy, confused look. Harry’s eyebrows pulled together, his mouth twisting into a frown. "That's the very definition of practical experience, Li," he says.

"What about first aid? Is he certified? I didn't see that on there." Liam questions. He's almost already certain he's not going to win this argument. He pulls out his favorite candidate, "What about this one? She's got massive credentials."

"She's already _in_ the interview stack, Liam," Harry points out. Then goes on, "and the baby's not due for three more months anyway. The whole deal was to find someone who can help out around here since the doctor told me that if my blood pressure didn't come down, they'll have to deliver early﹘" He's working himself into a full-on strop, face going red. "And I can't have the baby﹘" His face crumples and Liam reaches out, tugging him in until his cheek is pressed into the curve of Liam's neck. Wrapping one hand around Harry's, Liam rubs the other down the line of Harry's spine, soothing.

"She has to go full term, Liam; the odds are already stacked against her," Harry says quietly. "I couldn't bear it if anything happened﹘"

"Hush," Liam murmurs. Then, "She'll be fine, stop worrying so much." 

They sit like that, in silence, for a few minutes until Harry's breathing settles. It's warm against his neck when Harry says, "If you let me have him, I'll let you have 'massive credentials'." 

"She was already in the interview pile," Liam says. "Remember?" 

It only earns him a huff and a half-hearted punch to his crotch that he blocks.

"Fine, fine," he laughs. "We'll have a round with this﹘" he reaches out, fingertips brushing the paper so he can read it, "Louis Tomlinson."

Harry hums, obviously pleased, and curls in closer to Liam. 

~*~

The moment Louis Tomlinson walks in the door, Liam wants to say, _No, absolutely not._

From Louis' CV, Liam knows Louis isn’t that much older than himself. However, where Liam's just made it home from a ridiculously busy day at work, pressed trousers and a perfectly tied knot still in his tie, Louis has got on a pair of scuffed Vans, wicked tight jeans rolled up at the ankle, and a light sweater with a giant jack-o-lantern on it. It makes Liam's head ache just looking at it. 

Harry loves him. 

*

"It was really good to meet you," Liam says, offering his hand. 

Louis raises an eyebrow, obviously not buying a word of it. He shakes Liam's hand, however, grip surprisingly firm. 

"Yes! Yes, Lou," Liam's not sure how Harry's already got a nickname for him, "thanks so much for coming! We really enjoyed meeting you﹘" Louis glances at Liam, a tiny smirk on his face. Liam does his best not to frown. 

"Pleasure's mine," Louis says to Harry, grinning wide. "You've a lovely home. Very warm and welcoming," he adds. 

Liam can tell Harry is well pleased at the compliment; he's put a lot of time and thought into their home and Liam's been more than happy to let him run with it as he's so often at work. A happy Harry is his favourite Harry, if Liam’s being honest. 

He checks back into the conversation as Harry is describing his trip to get the table that's currently sat in the foyer. It makes him smile, like it always does, the slow, winding way that Harry tells a story. Glancing over at Louis, he finds him watching Harry with the same soft smile that's probably on his own face. 

"What?" Harry finally says, looking between the two of them. Liam shrugs, shaking his head, so Harry turns to Louis. "What?" he asks again. 

"You just remind me of my mum," Louis finally tells him. "You're all﹘" he waves a hand around, "glow-y and shi﹘stuff." 

Harry practically preens at that and Liam can't help sliding a hand around his waist. It earns him another smirk and Liam's certain Louis' restraining himself from rolling his eyes. Louis makes Liam feel childish and he doesn't like it at all. 

"Just saying being pregnant suits you, is all," Louis continues. "Gonna be a happy, healthy baby, I reckon."

And as much as Liam doesn't really like Louis, he can't help but begrudge him a little as Harry beams at that. Rubbing a hand over his swollen belly, Harry replies, "I hope so. Doing the best we can, you know." Harry looks up at Liam then, face softening. Liam knows his own face looks stupid. It's a specialty of Harry's, making Liam feel like his heart's going to burst. 

"Ack, gross," Louis teases and Harry laughs, bashfully turning his head away again. Liam wants to protest, but he stays silent. 

"You'd have to get used to it," he tells Louis, grinning. "We're kind of mushy, us." 

"My favourite kind, to be honest," Louis grins back, and Liam can’t help but feel slightly annoyed by their easy camaraderie. 

Harry's about to reply when Liam cuts in, "It's getting late﹘"

"Liam!" Harry says, reaching out to poke Liam in the side. Liam squirms away, face starting to flush. He’s usually not so rude.

"No, no, he's right," Louis says, shoving his hands in his pockets. Liam's not quite sure how he fits them in there, to be honest. "I should be heading back. Don't want to miss the train."

They see him to the door after that and Liam pointedly ignores the look Harry gives him. 

*

"I really think Ms. Watson is the best cho﹘"

"I want Louis," Harry interrupts. They're laying in bed, Liam on his back, reading through the CVs again. Facing him, Harry's curled on his side, a pillow shoved under his belly and another between his legs. 

Liam sighs. "I really don't think he's the best fit, Haz."

"You just don't like that he's not a bajillion years old," Harry argues. "Also, he's a bit of a flirt."

That makes Liam frown; he was hoping that had been his imagination. Opening his mouth to respond, Harry cuts him off.

"I think that's just how he is, though. He's seeing someone anyway. A girl," he clarifies.

Liam looks over in surprise. "When did you find that out?"

"You'd run upstairs to get the timetables and the sheet you typed up with all the duties," Harry teases. 

Whatever, it's very important that whomever they hire knows what's expected of them. Liam spent a lot of time on that list. He feels that if they hire Louis, it's going to go right out the window. The feeling is confirmed a moment later when Harry adds, "Which Louis promptly ignored, of course."

"It doesn't matter. I just don't think he's got the experience we're looking for." Liam reaches over, sliding his fingers through Harry's. "I just want the best for you. Have to have the best for you," he insists quietly. 

Harry's fingers tighten around his. 

"We clicked," he finally says. "Didn't you feel it?"

" _You_ clicked," Liam grumbles. "He thinks I'm the biggest bore on the planet, I'm certain." 

Maybe that's what's really bothering him. It's been ages since Liam's felt like he needed someone's approval, needed to be liked. Being with Harry had changed that part of Liam, knowing that Harry loved him made all the rest of it not matter. But there's just something about Louis that makes Liam uneasy. 

Harry laughs. "Of course he doesn't!" 

Scooting as close as he can, Harry puts his head on Liam's shoulder, looking up at him with those stupid green eyes that Liam loves so much. Arching a brow, Liam waits. 

"All you need to do is work out in front of him, show off your arms," Harry giggles. "Wey hey, no more Mr. Boring!"

"He likes girls," Liam cries. "You just said he was seeing one!"

"Psssht, your arms will charm anyone," Harry says with laughter and confidence in his voice. "Trust me."

With a groan, Liam curls onto his side toward Harry. "I can't believe we're even talking about this." He grins. "I'm a married man, you know."

A slow, wicked smile spreads over Harry's face and he shifts closer. The warmth of his breath hits Liam's mouth and he's kissing Harry even before he's finished teasing, "Are you, now?"

"Louis was right," Harry says, breaking the kiss a long moment later. "We _are_ gross."

"Please stop talking about Tomlinson while we're snogging," Liam insists. He slides a hand into the long curls at Harry's nape, pulling him back in. "It's killing the mood."

"Fine, fine," Harry huffs. After that, he's too busy to talk any more.

~*~

Liam comes home early that first day, slipping through the front door quietly and heading toward the voices echoing down the hall. 

"No, no," he can hear Harry saying, "curl the tips of your fingers under a bit﹘"

"Fingertips don't _do_ that, Harold﹘" 

Liam frowns, shuffling closer. 

"Well, if you'd like to keep them attached, _Lewis_ , you should curl them under." Harry's voice is butter-warm, laughter swimming underneath it. That sound makes Liam's shoulders lower, has him stepping toward the doorway to the kitchen with ease. 

"I don't know why I can't chop veg the way I've always chopped it," Louis grumbles. All Liam can see is messy brown hair shadowing his face as he concentrates on cutting what looks like a red pepper. Neither one have noticed him yet.

"Just think of all the ladies you'll impress once I'm done with you," Harry says, dimples on display as he grins. He's got his feet up on another chair, rubbing his stomach like he's been doing ever since he got really big. 

Louis laughs at that, shooting over a, "Well that sounds promising," and then a "Ha!" as he slices through the last bit of pepper. Raising his hands up in victory brings his head up as well, and he notices Liam standing there. 

"That's a bit weird of you, watching like that," he points out, "just so you know."

Before Liam can say anything, Harry's shouting his name, shifting so that he can stand. Liam steps towards him, waving him to stay seated even as Louis says, "Keep your arse in that chair, Harry."

"Bum, please," Harry reprimands, earning him an eye-roll. Then, with a pout, "I just want to greet my husband properly."

"Your husband's got two legs, is not six months pregnant, nor on doctor's orders to rest _as much as possible_ ," Louis insists, pointing his knife in Harry's direction. "Keep your ars﹘ _bum_ , in that chair."

Liam wants to protests; he's the one that's normally telling Harry to take it easy. Still, despite being disgruntled at Louis' nerve, he is quite happy to see Louis taking Harry's condition seriously. 

"Louis is right," he says, earning him another sad face from Harry and a fleeting look of surprise from Louis. It's gone a second later and he grins, smug. 

"Fine, fine," Harry says. He holds his arms out to Liam, "But I demand kisses instead." 

Liam laughs. "I can do that." 

Bending down on one knee, Liam slides one hand over Harry's stomach, murmuring, "Hello, baby girl," and pressing a kiss to the light jumper covering it. He feels it a second later - a tiny kick. It happens every time Liam does that, like she recognises his voice. 

When Liam glances up, it's to find Harry watching him with half-lidded eyes, the corners of his mouth turned up softly. "Hello, babe," Liam says quietly, and reaches up to press a kiss to Harry's mouth. When he pulls back, Harry follows him, grabbing another kiss. 

"Heya," he says back, voice quiet as well. "What are you doing home so early? I thought﹘"

Harry breaks off, puzzled. It's a valid reaction, Liam knows. Half the reason they needed to hire someone was because Liam's work schedule was mad and they relied too much on his income since Harry was currently unable to work. 

"Begged off," Liam says. Harry frowns. 

"What body part did you have to sell to get Thornton to agree to that?" He grins, quick and sly, and makes a grab at Liam's crotch. "That part's mine, just so you know."

Swatting him away, Liam laughs. "Just told him I'd go in early tomorrow, no big deal." 

That's got Harry frowning again. To avoid another discussion about how much Harry hates where Liam works, he stands up and glances over at the other occupant in the room. Louis is watching them without shame, face curious and eyes sharp. 

"What's going on here?" Liam asks, trying to make his voice sound as light-hearted as possible. 

"Dinner?" Louis responds, just as Harry says, "I'm teaching him how to cook properly."

"You can't cook?" Liam frowns. Certainly that was one of the items on his list, he thinks. Which means Louis has either lied outright or﹘

"I _can_ cook!" Louis protests, like he knows what Liam's thinking. Then, with a scowl, he adds, "You just didn't bloody tell me you were a chef, mate."

"Just teasin', Lou," Harry laughs. "And I'm not a chef, just a Bake-Off fanatic." 

Louis huffs, reaching for another pepper. Liam watches as he digs his teeth into his bottom lip, concentrating on following the instructions Harry'd given him earlier. He feels a tug on his hand and he glances at Harry. 

"You should give him a hand," Harry says. Then, with a grimace, "Since I'm not allowed to move my bum out of this chair at all." 

"Unless we want to eat at midnight, I agree with Harold." Liam watches the way Harry rolls his eyes fondly at Louis' mostly faux-surly tone. He motions at Liam with his chin, to go help. With a sigh, Liam gives in, squeezing his fingers around Harry's once before letting go. 

"I do boil some mean pasta," Liam says out loud, moving around Louis to find the right pot. 

"Smelly pasta boyyyyy," Harry giggles and it's Liam's turn to scowl. 

"Don't﹘" he warns, but Louis is already looking between them, face lit up, knowing there's some kind of story. 

"What? What is that about?" He looks over at Harry and Liam knows he's sunk when a wide smile spreads across Harry's face. 

"Well, Lou, my husband wasn't always the master of the pasta pot we all know him as now﹘-"

Terrible idea hiring Louis Tomlinson, Liam thinks. Harry's obviously found a fast friend in him, which means that Liam will have no dignity left by the end of the week. Groaning, Liam shoves his face into the cabinet to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks and resigns himself to this new fate. 

~*~

It's not until Liam receives the picture of Harry holding their neighbor's three year-old dressed as Harry's favorite Radio 1 DJ, Nick Grimshaw ﹘ ridiculous quiff included ﹘ that Liam realizes: a) it's Halloween, b) he'd had no trouble recognising that quiff (he really needs to talk to Harry about his crush), and c) Louis was most likely the one who took the photo. 

It's the last one that causes the most concern, as it means he's letting Harry hold a small child when the doctor, and Liam's list, specifically states that Harry's not supposed to lift anything heavier than his toothbrush for the next three months. 

*

"Louis, can I please talk to you for a moment?"

Harry's half-asleep, sprawled out on the sofa. He barely lifts his head when Louis gets up and makes his way over to Liam. Leading the two of them away from the living room, Liam finally brings it up. 

"Harry sent me that picture earlier this evening, the one with our neighbor's kid dressed up﹘"

"As Nick Grimshaw?" Louis jumps in. Liam nods. "Cute, wasn't it?" he adds, and Liam nods again. That's not what he wants to talk about. Louis beats him to the punch again. 

"I think you might need to watch it," Louis tells him, fingers rubbing at his chin. "Harry seems to have a bit of a thing for Grimmy." 

Liam nods, waving that away. 

"I'm a bit more partial to Greg James myself," Louis says, almost as if talking to himself, and Liam nods before he realizes he's letting Louis get him off topic. He shakes his head instead and Louis does the same, a bit mocking and a bit confused as well. 

"The thing is﹘" Liam stops, not sure how to proceed. Louis tilts his head, watching Liam. "The thing is," he repeats, "that the doctor said he's not supposed to be lifting anything heavy﹘"

Louis laughs. "He was three, Liam. Twenty-five, maybe thirty pounds at most." With a shrug, he adds, "Harry wanted a pic and we both know he wasn't going to be getting up if he got down on the floor with him, so." Louis shrugs again and Liam bites his lip, a bit annoyed at Louis' nonchalance. 

"Yes, but the doctor told us he wasn’t to be picking up anything heavy,” Liam insists, "and while twenty-five or thirty pounds doesn't really amount to much for us, it's a different story for Harry."

"I think you're making too much of this." Louis straightens up, shoulders going back as he looks at Liam. 

Pressing his lips together, Liam replies. "And I think you're making too little of it, to be honest. My list definitely stresses the lifting bit, Louis."

Mention of 'the list' earns him an eye-roll. Liam is growing annoyed with Louis' lack of understanding on how serious he is on this subject. 

"That _list_ ," Louis makes finger quotes, "is ridiculous. Even Harry thinks so﹘"

"That list," Liam interrupts, leaning forward and doing his own finger quotes, "is there to _protect_ Harry."

Louis' eyes narrow and the two of them stand there, the tension in the hallway becoming more palpable with each passing second. It's Liam who finally breaks the silence. 

"I hired you for a specific task," he says tersely, "and if you're not going to do it correctly, I can find someone who will. You were not _my_ first candidate, Louis." He can practically hear Louis' teeth grinding. 

After a moment, Louis grits out, " _Fine_ ," between clenched teeth. Without another word, he turns and stalks away. 

Liam sighs once Louis is out of sight, shoulders relaxing. With a sharp nod, he mutters his own, "Fine," and tries to shake off the rest of the tension before going to find Harry. 

*

"What did you say to Louis?"

Liam looks up from the papers he's flipping through to find Harry in the doorway of their bathroom. He's got a toothbrush in his hand and a smear of toothpaste foam on his chin and Liam can't help the warm swoop of fondness that rolls through his chest. 

"What?"

Harry frowns, holds up a finger, and then turns back into the bathroom. Liam can hear the sound of him spitting, the water running, and then he's back, making his way across the room to stand on his side of the bed, a hand on his hip. 

"What did you say to Louis last night?" he repeats.

Liam shakes his head, annoyance flooding through him. Louis had barely spoken three words to him for the rest of the evening after he’d stormed off from their discussion. He’d ignored Liam, and spent the remainder of his time there refusing to let Harry do anything more strenuous than shift on the sofa. He hopped up to get Harry a cuppa, brought a blanket when Harry mentioned he was cold, and even jumped up to get the pillow Harry was reaching for, despite the confusion creasing Harry’s face. Louis had been so blatant about ignoring Liam, not even looking at him as he fetched things for Harry. It was stupid and childish, in Liam’s opinion, especially since Louis was older than him.

"Why?" He answers a question with a question. Harry shrugs, then climbs awkwardly into bed, rearranging pillows as needed. 

"He was just super attentive today. Like last night." he says."Only even more so? Could barely go to the toilet, it seems."

Shrugging, Liam turns his attention back to the papers in his lap. "Well, the doctor did say you weren't supposed to be stressing yourself."

Knowing that Harry wants him to look over, Liam keeps his gaze on the numbers in front of him. He can feel Harry staring hard at the side of his face. There's a little huff from Harry after a moment, then a finger poking him in the side. Squirming, Liam bats it away only to get another one a second later. 

"Harry!" Another poke and Liam foregoes the work on his lap, dropping it over the side of the bed and turning to face Harry. 

Catching both Harry's wrists before he can poke him again, Liam scowls at his husband. "I hate that and you know it," he scolds. Harry narrows his eyes, studying Liam's face. 

"I'm not gonna break, you know," he says quietly. Liam stills, grip on Harry's wrists loosening. With a sigh, he reaches out, tucking a wayward curl of hair behind Harry's ear. Harry leans into the slide of Liam's hand as he pulls back. "I'm not," he repeats, watching Liam's face. 

"I know," Liam whispers. "I just need him to be careful with you, that's all. You're kind of the most important thing in the world to me." 

Harry's green eyes brighten at that, a slow, steady smile spreading across his face. Liam can feel his own starting to burn. He's such a stupid sap sometimes. 

"Oh, shut it," he murmurs when Harry starts to giggle. 

"Love you too, Li," he says, reaching out to poke Liam again. Which is what he gets, Liam supposes. When Harry tugs him in for a quick, dirty kiss a second later, Liam's more than happy with that. 

*

Liam can hear Harry shout just as he's shrugging off his suit coat. 

"Dammit, Louis! I'm not an invalid!"

The response from Louis is muffled, but Liam can clearly hear the irritation in his voice. A second later, Harry storms out of the kitchen, stopping abruptly when he sees Liam standing there. From where he's at, Liam can see the way the muscle twitches in Harry's jaw, his lips pressing together so hard there's no color left in them. Liam can feel his eyebrows go straight up when Harry sends a glare his way. 

It's so very rare that Harry's ever truly angry, and with a shock, Liam realizes that he's a bit hurt too. Before he can say anything however, Harry growls, "You did this, you fucking fix it," before stomping up the stairs. 

About halfway up, he has to stop, hand on the railing as he breathes hard. Liam opens his mouth to ask if he's okay, when Harry snaps, "I'm _fine_ , you _arseholes_ " and continues up the stairs. It's then Liam realizes that Louis has followed Harry out of the kitchen and is watching as well. 

A door slams upstairs, and Louis sighs. Glancing over, he makes a face at Liam. "Are you happy now?" 

" _Excuse_ me?" Liam gasps, but Louis' already headed back into the kitchen, not waiting for Liam's response. 

It's only a few short steps to the kitchen, but Louis' already elbow-deep in sudsy water at the sink when he gets there. 

Louis ferociously scrubs at a cup and then tosses it into the other side of the sink with force.

"What was that supposed to mean?" he demands. Irritation rolls through him when Louis ignores the question. He's not sure he's met anyone who gets him irritated so quickly as Louis does. "I'm talking to you, Louis," he snaps. "What was that supposed to mean? How is this somehow _my_ fault?" 

It was Harry that accused him of that but, well, he's upstairs, and Louis had implied pretty much the same thing. "Louis﹘"

"You think he's going to break!" Louis snaps, whipping around. "He's not a god damn China doll!"

"And what? You treating him like one because you're angry at _me_ is going to prove that? It's fucking childish, is what it is!"

"You're the one who said to follow the rules﹘" Louis starts, but Liam cuts him off. 

"I didn't say he couldn't do _anything_ and you _know_ it. You're being an arse on purpose!"

Turning his back on Liam, Louis shoves his hands back into the dishwater and doesn't respond. The satisfaction Liam feels is only temporary when Louis mumbles something he doesn't quite catch. Liam waits, wincing as Louis tosses a couple more items into the other sink and they rattle against one another. 

"If you've got something to say to me, Louis, say it to my face," he snaps. "Don't act like a five year-old." 

Louis' shoulders, already tense, go even higher at Liam's tone. Over his shoulder, he glares. 

"You act like I don't care about him," Louis tells him, scowling. "Like I'd hurt him on purpose." 

"I can't let anything happen to him!" Liam all but shouts. He's not realized his fingers are curled into fists until they start to ache. Taking a deep breath, he unfurls them, pressing them down onto this trousers until each of his hands are flat. 

"I can't let anything happen to him," he repeats, voice quiet this time, staring down at the tips of his boots. "Harry's first priority is the baby, but Harry﹘" he swallows hard, "Harry is mine."

The ensuing silence after that confession feels like eons to Liam. It's only at Louis' exaggerated, loud groan that he looks up. 

"God, you're so _gross_ , I swear," Louis huffs. "How'm I supposed to stay angry at you when you're so gross? Ugh."

Liam just stands there, confused at the sudden shift in Louis' demeanor. Rolling his eyes, Louis sighs loudly again and pulls his hands out of the water. He grabs the towel hanging off the stove handle and dries his hands, making his way over to where Liam's stood. He flings the towel over his shoulder and stares up at Liam long enough that Liam shifts from one foot to the other. 

"You're right," Louis concedes stiffly. It sounds like it hurts to admit. "I was being a bit shit on purpose.” Liam's eyebrows go right up in surprise. "And I apologize for that," he grits out after a second, wincing like the words are physically painful. Liam can feel a tug at the corners of his mouth at the disgruntled look on Louis' face. Louis' eyes narrow and Liam quickly forces himself to stop. 

"You should apologize to Harry, too," Liam says instead. 

Louis nods, glancing over Liam's shoulder toward the staircase. He's fiddling with the bottom of his t-shirt and Liam suddenly realizes that it's a nervous habit; that Louis is unsure right now. It settles something in Liam's stomach.

"And I never said I think you don't care about him," Liam says after a moment of silence, bringing Louis' gaze back to his face. "I know you do. Or else you wouldn't still be here," he adds. 

"Fine, fine." Louis waves a hand. There's a slight blush on his cheeks that's a little delightful. "You gotta loosen up though," he replies. "Harry's going crazy as it is, I think, and you're not gonna help at all if you keep him on such a tight leash."

"The doctor said﹘"

"The doctor said to keep him as stress-free as possible," Louis interrupts. "And I'm fairly certain you hovering over him 24/7 isn't helping that."

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Liam sighs. He knows Louis is right, knows he's been way more strung out between work and worry that it's affecting everyone. "That's what I've got you for," he mumbles. 

"What was that?"

Liam sighs again, lifting his head. "S'what I've got you for innit? To hover 24/7? Without Harry realizing it, of course," he adds. "Although truthfully, subtlety is not your strong suit."

"Rude!" Louis gasps, reaching out and, with unerring accuracy, twists Liam's right nipple through his shirt. 

"Fuck!" Startled, Liam jumps back, only making the situation worse. Hissing at the sharp pain, he rubs at his chest. "What the﹘?"

"That's what you get," Louis says, breezing by Liam and making his way toward the stairs. "I am the _most_ subtle," he calls over his shoulders, starting upstairs, "and don't you forget it!"

Shaking his head, Liam continues to rub his fingers over his chest and tries to figure out exactly what just happened. Louis is by far the most confusing person Liam's ever met. 

*

Something shifts after that. 

Louis is still confusing to Liam, more often than not, but they talk now as it’s obvious they both have Harry’s well-being at heart. Harry is delighted with their new camaraderie, even though he still pouts when they refuse to let him do something. 

For the first time, Liam doesn't regret hiring Louis.

 

~*~

Liam's head is stuffy when he wakes that morning. Ignoring it, he takes an extra hot shower, hoping that will clear it up a little. It works for the most part and he leaves for work feeling fairly clear-headed. 

By lunch, however, when he nearly passes out after standing too quickly, it's obvious that it's more serious than Liam expected. 

Somehow Liam manages to make it through the rest of the afternoon, though he does manage to slip away an hour earlier than expected. By the time he steps through the door at home, the blinding pain in his head is making it hard to see and his chest has started to ache. It takes two tries to hang up his coat and more concentration than he'd like to admit to take off his shoes. 

He's stopped in the middle of the hallway, hand on the wall, when Louis steps out of the kitchen. "Someone's home early﹘ Liam?"

There’s concern in Louis' voice and a second later Liam can feel a hand on his elbow. Liam looks up, blinking blearily, trying to bring Louis' face into focus. There's another hand on his face, back of a palm to his cheek. It's wonderfully cool and Liam leans into it. 

"Oh boy," Louis murmurs. "You're burning up." Then, "Come on, let's get you to the sofa before you fall down."

Liam wants to protest when he feels Louis wrap an arm around his waist, tugging him forward. He's more than capable of walking on his own. 

"I know you are, love, but humor me, okay?" Louis says, and Liam realizes that he must have said that last bit out loud. 

They make it to the sofa and Liam tries really hard but the second his knees bend, he's sprawled out, curling his face into the cushions. "Dun feel good, Louis."

"I can tell," Louis murmurs. "I'm gonna get you a cuppa and some paracetamol, okay? Don't pass out just yet."

Somehow Liam manages to make his arm work well enough that he catches Louis' wrist before he's completely turned away. "Harry," he says. "Don't let him–"

"I won't, Liam. Trust me." There's a pat on his hand, Louis' fingers tapping reassuringly. Liam lets his hand fall away and Louis moves toward the kitchen.

There's something else Liam needs to tell Louis. Something important. 

"I do, you know."

He's vaguely aware of Louis pausing, turning back to look at Liam. "What was that?" Louis asks.

"I do," Liam manages to get out. "Trust you." There's another long silence and Liam's not sure if Louis' heard him, understood what he's trying to say. "I trust you, you know," he says again. 

"Definitely ill then," Louis finally responds. He's making it a joke and Liam is serious, he is. It's obviously that Liam's initial assessment of Louis was way off. He just needs Louis to understand that. 

"Louis–"

"Hush, Payno. We're not having a heart-to-heart when your brain is more than likely boiling in your skull–" Liam grimaces at the image and he can hear the amusement in Louis' voice when he adds, "So just lay there and stay awake long enough for me to get you drugged up."

Liam grunts an agreement and immediately regrets the action as it seems to make his entire body hurt. "Fine," he says instead, but Louis' already disappeared into the kitchen. He doesn't really remember much after that.

*

The next time Liam's conscious, he wakes to hear Louis' voice. It's apparent that he's on the phone a moment later and that he's not particularly impressed with whoever's on the other end. 

"Yes, well, considering that he came home barely able to walk says a lot about how much attention gets paid there." Louis' voice is thin, razor sharp on every vowel. It makes Liam lift his head. 

Or try to at least. He still feels ridiculously weak, dropping his head back down almost immediately.

"I'm _sorry_.” It's evident in Louis' voice that he's anything but sorry. “But you'll have to tell your boss that Mr. Payne won't be able to come into work today." A pause as someone on the other line speaks. "I would love to let you speak to him, except for the fact that he's passed out on medication because he's _sick_." Then, "I'm his husband's assistant," and a cool, "He's under bed rest. I'll have him call once he's awake."

Liam wants to protest Louis' attitude, that's his job, but another part of him just wants to fall back asleep. It's the latter part that wins. 

*

"Louis. Louis. Louiiiiiiiis."

"Christ, Harry, the answer is still no." 

Liam can hear Harry whine again at that. When he lifts his head to check it out this time, his head doesn't feel like it's going to explode. That's an improvement at least. 

He can see Louis standing at the bottom of the stairs, hands on his hips and looking up with a frown. 

"But I miss my husband, Lou," he can hear Harry call down. It makes him smile. "And I'm so very borrrrrred," is the next line. 

"Still no." Louis shakes his head, scowling. "And if I catch you trying to sneak down here again, I'm cutting off your banana supply."

"That's just mean. You're so mean, Louis." 

A moment later, Liam can hear Harry shuffle back to their bedroom. Suddenly, Liam misses him something fierce. Struggling to sit upright, Liam glances up to find Louis watching him with narrowed eyes. 

"The answer is no to you, too," he tells Liam. Then, "Are you alright? How are you feeling? "

Liam sighs, leaning against the back of the sofa. He still feels exhausted, like he could sleep for another million years. The headache's gone now though, which is lovely. He tells Louis as much. 

"Good, good." Louis nods. "Not quite sure how much longer I can keep Harry at bay, to be honest."

That makes Liam smile, fond, and Louis rolls his eyes. He turns and moves back into the kitchen. Liam can hear the sounds of him puttering around, the click of the electric kettle, and the rattle of plates. A few minutes later, Louis comes back into the living room, a tray in hand. On it, a cup of steaming tea, a plate of toast, and another set of pills. 

"I could have gotten up," Liam tells him. 

"Earning points here," Louis scoffs, making Liam laugh. "You need to rest some more, though, trust me."

Liam wants to protest, but he can tell the little activity he's done is already starting to wear on him. He reaches for the tea, making a face at the lack of sugar. With a disgusted sigh, Louis tosses a few packets of sugar on the tray. 

"Heathen," he murmurs as Liam tears them open and dumps them into his tea. 

"Happy heathen," Liam says, wrapping his hands around the cup and soaking up its warmth. Louis shakes his head, but Liam can see the smile peeking out. 

Liam bites into the toast and becomes aware of how hungry he actually is. He devours the rest so quickly that Louis raises an eyebrow and asks, "Should I make you more, then?" Blushing, Liam shakes his head. Louis taps the tray. "Then take your pills."

"Yes, mum," Liam says, laughing even as Louis frowns. He does it, though, swallowing them down with the last of his tea. Almost on cue, his bladder makes it known that he's not gone to the toilet in a while. Shifting, he sets his cup down and starts to slide off the blanket. Startled, he realises he’s in nothing but a plain tee and pants. 

"Um," he says, staring down at the pale length of his legs and then over at Louis.

Who's currently giving him an unimpressed look. 

"What?" Louis replies. "You wanted to sleep in your suit? Mate, you were about to burn it off, you were so hot." 

Louis smirks at his own phrasing, laughing outright when Liam blushes. 

"That's not—I wasn't–" Liam stumbles over his words as Louis continues to laugh at him. "I'm just curious as to how you handled it," Liam finally manages. He doesn't remember any of that at all. 

Louis takes pity on him, it seems, saying, "You did most of it yourself, to be honest." Liam frowns. He _really_ doesn't remember that. "I just kept you from falling off the sofa, for the most part." 

"And called my boss this morning," Liam says, suddenly remembering. "Thanks for that."

"No big deal," is what he gets back, Louis waving the gratitude away. "Not impressed, though." There's disdain in Louis' voice and Liam glances over to find a tiny scowl between Louis' brows. "Wouldn't stop ringing until Harry was up and told them to sod off."

"He _didn't_ ," Liam says, eyes wide. Harry's never told anyone to piss off in his entire life. Louis hums in agreement. 

"True, but he wanted to, I could tell."

That Liam _can_ believe. Harry's ridiculously overprotective of Liam. 

"You're looking fond again, Payno," Louis tells him. "It's putting me off my lunch."

"You act like you hate it," Liam says, standing up and only swaying a little. He waves away Louis' outstretched hand and shuffles toward the toilet. "But I think you secretly love it." 

Louis makes a rude noise and Liam can't help but laugh. 

*

When Liam wakes the next morning, he knows two things to be true. One, it's so early that no one is going to be awake yet, not even Louis, snoring in the guest room. And two, whatever had a hold on Liam had left his system. He wakes without grumbling, clear-headed. 

Making his way up the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky third step, Liam heads toward the master bedroom. He's tries to be as quiet as possible, gathering up a clean pair of pants and moving toward the bathroom. What he sees when he glances over at the bed, however, makes him change his course. 

Harry's on his side, as usual, only he's not sleeping in his normal spot. He's curled up on Liam's side, face pushed into Liam's pillow. It makes Liam's chest ache something fierce, the affection that always hits him suddenly. Stepping over, he leans down and presses a soft kiss to Harry's forehead. Harry mumbles something that Liam doesn't catch, but he doesn't wake. 

Reluctantly, Liam heads off to the shower. 

It says something to Harry's state of mind that he's still fast asleep when Liam finishes. There's another press of lips, this time to the curve of Harry's cheek and Liam's out the door and down the stairs. If he leaves now, by noon he might be able to catch up on the work he’s missed. 

Liam's slipping on his coat when Louis shuffles out of the kitchen, surprising him. 

He barely looks away, tiny dark circles under his eyes and hair in a sprawling mess on his head. 

"Knew it," he grumbles and shoves a travel mug at Liam's chest. "Happy heathen tea, just for you."

Liam barely has time to murmur a thank-you before Louis' rolling his eyes at him and saying, "Who taught you how to knot a tie?" He's reaching out, not waiting on an answer, but a second later, demanding, "Well?"

"Oh!" Liam exclaims, lifting his chin to let Louis work. He's a bit bewildered by the sudden domesticity. "Me and Harry looked it up on Youtube, right after I got hired."

"Figures," Louis mumbles. A moment later, he's smoothing the dark blue material down with a quiet, "There you go."

"Thank you," Liam tells him, voice quiet in the hallway. He glances down at Louis only to find him staring at Liam's tie, brows drawn together. "Alright, Louis?" Liam asks. "Do I have something on my tie?" He glances down to check but finds nothing there. When he looks back up, Louis' face is clear. 

"You should bring some sweets home," Louis says instead, taking a step back and moving toward the kitchen again. Over his shoulder, he adds, "I deserve some kind of bonus for having to listen to Harry whinge later about you sneaking out without waking him."

Liam shakes his head, but can't help smiling. Louis is such an odd duck. 

"Maybe I'll do that," he says, but gets nothing back but the sound of cups clinking together. With another shake of his head, Liam sets off for work. 

~*~

Liam is slow to wake, brain shifting into work mode until he realizes that it's Sunday. With a happy sigh, he settles back into the warmth of the bed. He's almost dozed off again when he feels Harry shift. There's a grumble from the other side of the bed that has Liam lifting his head. 

"Hazza?"

"Can't get comfortable," Harry mumbles. "And I've got you in bed for the first time in ages and I'm too fat to do anything." 

Harry sounds so put-out that Liam can't help but smile. Shifting closer, he runs a hand over Harry's hip, then slides it over the warm skin of Harry's distended belly. 

"You're not fat," Liam says, pressing a kiss to the mess of curls at the back of Harry's head. Liam curls around him, getting as close as possible. He's half-hard, like every morning and Harry hums at that, pushing back into it. Nosing until he hits skin, Liam nips at Harry's neck in retaliation. "You're gorgeous," he whispers, brushing his hand lower. 

Harry moans when Liam's hand slips under the waistband of his pants and then groans a moment later, shifting away. "Gotta piss," he tells Liam, sitting up, then slowly making his way to the bathroom. 

Laughing, Liam flops onto his back, watching with fondness as Harry disappears into the bathroom.

"She's sitting directly on my bladder, I swear. I've got to pee a million times a day, it feels like," Harry says when he reappears a few minutes later. He settles back onto the bed, facing Liam this time. "Sorry for ruining the mood."

Liam reaches out to thumb away the frown lines that have appeared between Harry's eyes.

"S'alright." He smiles. "That's what got us into trouble in the first place," Liam adds, running a finger down the slope of Harry's nose. He bops the end lightly and Harry snaps his teeth playfully at Liam's finger, reaching up a moment later to tangle their fingers together. 

They lay like that for a while, just breathing and being close. Liam can feel the heat radiating off Harry and it makes him want to wrap himself around his husband, bring that warmth into his own body. He can feel himself drifting off, when something pops into his brain. 

"Thought any more about names?" Harry jerks at Liam’s voice, obviously on his way back to sleep as well. "We just hadn't talked about it in a while," Liam adds. 

"Hard to talk about it when you're never home," Harry says, voice quiet. He squeezes Liam's fingers to let him know it's not a reprimand, just a point of fact. Still. 

"Harry﹘"

"Shhhh," is all he gets. Then, "Been running through a few." 

Liam hums, slipping his eyes closed again. "Go on."

"I thought it'd be nice, you know, to use our mum's names," he adds after a pause. "At least as middle names, yeah?" He laughs, "Karen would cry every time she looked at her." 

Liam can't help but smile at that; his mum _is_ a bit of a crier. If they hadn't known it before the wedding, well. They certainly did afterwards. 

"Not sure we should do that to her," Liam replies. 

"I dunno," Harry muses, "Poppy Karen is quite nice. I see a lot of pigtails when I think about that name."

"What else," Liam says. 

"Olivia Anne."

Liam scrunches his nose. "Olivia's kind of old-fashioned, isn't it?" Which, of _course_ Harry likes it. 

Sticking out his tongue, Harry says, "Classics are classics for a reason, Li," and Liam just sighs. 

"Fine, fine," Harry waves it away. "Makayla, maybe? Makayla Anne has a solid ring, doesn't it? We could call her Mick–"

"We are not naming our daughter after a Rolling Stone, Haz." Liam opens his eyes again to give Harry a look, and gets a pout in return. 

"Spoilsport," he grumbles, wiggling closer until his knees bump Liam's. He looks like he's thinking fairly hard, and Liam's about to make a joke when Harry sighs. "Well, music's important to both of us, isn't it?" 

Liam nods. It is, it's what brought them together in the first place. Harry gives him a soft smile, dimples just beginning to show. It makes Liam want to press his finger to one, then kiss it too. 

"I was thinking maybe something about that, then. Like, Aria. Or Cadence–"

"Cadence is nice," Liam murmurs, and Harry grins again, wider this time. 

"Knew you'd like that one."

They go quiet for a while after that. The warmth of their bodies and the bed, having Harry near him like this, has Liam drifting in and out of consciousness again. God, he misses being this close to him, just _near_ him. 

"I love you, you know," Liam mumbles, unable to help himself. He can feel Harry move, his breath across Liam's mouth before there's a kiss pressed there. 

"You'd better," Harry says, "because you're stuck with me." Another kiss, then he's pressing Liam's hand over the taut skin of his stomach. "With us," he amends. 

"Think I'm alright with that," Liam says, smiling with his eyes closed. The baby kicks against his hand and Liam's not sure he's ever loved anything as much as he does in this moment. His heart feels full enough to burst.

"That's good," Harry says after a long pause. "Because we're hungry. Starving, in fact. Mick and I would like eggs, please."

"We're not calling our kid Mick," Liam groans, laughing as Harry pokes him in the cheek. He rolls out of bed though, making sure to take all the covers with him as he goes. 

Serves Harry right. Mick, indeed. 

*

"Louis breaks my yolks," Harry whinges, rubbing his belly and grimacing. He's been doing that most of the morning, Liam's noticed, and makes a mental note to have Louis keep an eye out. 

Instead of voicing his concern, Liam sits down opposite of Harry and says, "Well, Louis obviously likes you better," and gets Harry poking his tongue out in response. 

"So," Harry says after a few minutes of silence. Liam glances up at him, eyebrows raised, waiting. "I was thinking we could go out today? Maybe look for some stuff for the nursery?" He must see the hesitation on Liam's face, adding quickly, "We haven't really done that yet."

"I'm just not sure that would be good for you," Liam replies after a moment's hesitation. "You're supposed to stay﹘"

"Off my feet, I know, Li." Harry grimaces. Liam hates the disappointment on Harry's face. "Louis' not let me out of a seat all week, though," he adds, rolling his eyes at how inordinately pleased Liam looks to hear that, "and I'm about to go mad if I don't get out of this house soon."

"I thought you were going to order furniture online? And then make me put it together, of course." He grins at Harry, hoping to distract him. 

"I _could_ order it online, but I just﹘" Harry bites his lip, looking down and fiddling with his fork. Liam knows he's about to give in, unable to withstand the earnest look on Harry's face. "I just think it's too important, you know? I want to see it for myself. Touch it. I wanna be sure it's the perfect thing for our baby girl." He looks up. 

"And I want you there, with me."

Liam sighs, face fond as he reaches out, brushing his fingers over the back of Harry's hand. "You're terrible, Harry Edward Payne-Styles."

A grin starts to curl at the corners of Harry's mouth, going full-blown when Liam adds, "Fine, we'll go out." Liam's face goes stern. "But the moment you start to look tired, we're coming home and spending the rest of the day on the sofa." 

"Was gonna make you do that anyway," Harry murmurs happily, threading his fingers through Liam's and taking a huge bite of the eggs on his plate. It forces Liam to finish his own breakfast with his left hand, but he doesn't really mind. 

*

The crib they settle on that day is one of a kind, hand-made by a local carpenter that they manage to find whilst looking for some other shop. Harry falls in love with it immediately, running his hands over the dark, smooth wood. Liam hands over his credit card, wincing at the price but the look on Harry's face is worth it. They'd had to arrange for delivery, the owner adding some final personal touches. While they do have to wait for the crib, they do manage to find a small chest of drawers and a changing table that come home with them. 

When Liam comes home from work the next evening, the majority of the chest of drawers is spread across the living room floor. Harry's sat on the sofa, staring intently at the set of instructions in his hands. Louis is on the floor, wielding a screwdriver. If Liam had to guess, he's fairly certain Louis is within moments of stabbing Harry with it. 

"Please don't," Liam says, and they both look at him, Harry's face lighting up with happiness whereas Louis' holds infinite relief. He scrambles up, shoving the screwdriver at Liam and heading for the kitchen. 

"I need tea," he states, then under his breath, "and a shot of whiskey."

Liam presses his lips together, trying not to laugh. 

Making his way over to the sofa, he leans down to press a quick kiss to Harry's lips. 

"Looks like you're having fun," he says, tugging at his tie until it's loose. Harry takes advantage of that, reaching up to pull Liam back down for another kiss. 

"Yes," he tells Liam. "I said something about how you were the IKEA king and that we should wait for you, but Louis was having none of it. I decided that it was best if I supervised, of course." 

There's a rather loud, "HA!" from the direction of the kitchen and Harry grins. Liam can't help laughing this time. 

"Sorry," Louis says a moment later, leaning against the frame of the door to the kitchen. "Had something caught in my throat." 

"Funny how that happens," Liam murmurs, tugging the instruction sheet out of Harry's hand and kneeling on the floor. He immediately sets about going down the parts list, placing each piece in a line. There's the press of feet against his side and Liam reaches over, wrapping a hand around Harry's ankle. 

"None of that," he says, giving Harry a light squeeze and looking over with a quick smile. His attention is soon caught by putting together the chest of drawers. It's something he likes, projects like this. Putting something together with his own hands, and doing it well. 

It's only when Harry pouts and says, "I've lost out to numbered instructions and fake, pressed wood, and you've not even brought me any tea," that Liam looks up to find Louis standing there, two cups in his hand. 

"Water or nothing for you, mister," Louis tells Harry, then looks down at Liam. "Fancy a bit of help?" he asks, offering Liam a cup. 

Liam takes it, sipping and then sighing happily at the sweetness. Louis rolls his eyes, but manages to settle on the floor without making a comment. 

"I'm not sure," Liam says, studying Louis and taking another sip of his tea. It really is perfectly made. "Something tells me you'll be no better than Harry."

That earns him toes to his side in retribution from Harry and a slightly wicked grin from Louis. With a sigh of resignation, Liam hands over the instruction sheet. 

*

They end up making a decent team, despite Louis' numerous attempts to distract Liam from following the directions as precisely as possible, and they've a finished product about an hour and a half later. Liam reaches out to test the drawers, opening and closing each one to Louis' obvious impatience. It wobbles a bit and Liam frowns. 

"It's going to be holding clothes, Payno, not the crown jewels. I think a bit of wonkiness gives it character," Louis says. "Also, there are no more screws. We are sans screw. One screw away from perfection. It's killing you, isn't it?"

Liam scowls, glaring over at Louis. It has no effect whatsoever, Louis just grins, sing-songing, "There is no screw, no screw for you." 

Rolling his eyes, Liam replies, "You are so strange sometimes, I swear. I've not met anyone like you before." 

That seems to delight Louis to no end; he's still grinning when Liam turns his attention back to the chest of drawers. "I suppose Harry would be the best judge, yeah?" 

Louis nods at that, but when they both turn toward the sofa, it's to find Harry asleep, his mouth hanging open slightly. Beside him, Liam can hear Louis stifling a laugh. 

"Stop laughing at my husband," he murmurs, biting his lip to keep his own laughter from spilling out. 

"Too much excitement apparently," Louis replies, full out giggling now. Liam glances over, unable to keep it in any longer at the sight of Louis' flushed cheeks, the corners of his eyes crinkled with laughter. They might be slightly punch-drunk, he thinks, and turns back to Harry just in time. 

"What? What'd I miss?" Harry mumbles, jerking awake. It sets the two of them off again and Harry fumbles himself upright, frowning. 

Harry looks stupidly adorable, though and Liam reaches out to brush his fingers over Harry's cheek, giggling as he says, "Not a thing, Hazza. You didn't miss anything." Then, "we should get you to bed now." 

Looking between the two of them, Harry finally nods. Liam stands as well, sliding an arm around Harry's waist and pressing a quick kiss to his temple. 

"You didn't kill each other then?" Harry whispers into his cheek. He catches sight of the finished product and gives a happy exclamation. "Knew you two could do it," he adds, leaning into Liam's side. 

"Yeah. Yeah, we did alright," Liam replies, smiling over at Louis. "Didn't we, Tommo?"

Louis' eyebrows shoot up at that, but he recovers quickly. "Even without that last screw." Liam groans and Louis grins, quicksilver, before jerking his chin at Harry. "Get him upstairs, I'll clean this up," he tells Liam. 

"You sure?"

"Harry's about to fall asleep again standing up," and he is, Liam notices, "so yeah, up the stairs with the both of you."

"You okay in the guest room?" Liam asks. It's far past the last train. Louis hums an affirmative, waving Liam away. Tightening his arm around Harry, Liam guides them toward the stairs with a, "Thanks, Louis."

"I did just think of something though," Louis says before they've even made the bottom of the stairs, and Liam looks back over his shoulder, exhaling as he gets a mouthful of Harry's curls. Louis' standing there, looking at the chest of drawers, eyebrows pulled together. He looks almost sheepish when he glances over at Liam. 

"We probably should have put this together upstairs."

~*~

Something's been off with Louis all evening. Enough that Liam's caught Harry watching him with concern several times during dinner. 

It's not overt; Louis' doing a bang-up job of keeping it to himself. Every so often, however, Liam can see his eyes go unfocused, like he's somewhere else entirely rather than at the small four-seat table in their kitchen. He looks tired as well, the skin beneath his eyes darker than usual. 

"Everything alright?" Liam finally asks, voice quiet as they carry dishes to the sink. It's only a split second, but Liam sees the way Louis' mouth tightens just before a wide, sharp grin makes its way onto his face. 

"Never better," he tells Liam. There's a grimace, overly exaggerated as usual, as he adds, "other than overcooking the salmon, of course." 

A sharpness in his tone belies the teasing nature of his words and Liam's got his mouth open to protest when Harry beats him to it.

"I told you before, you're not to blame for that," and Liam glances over to find it's Harry grimacing this time. Obviously a conversation that's been had more than once tonight. "You weren't the only one in the kitchen, Louis," Harry continues. "Next time we'll remember to set the timer."

It seems to do little to help, Louis' shoulders are still tense. When he looks away, Liam can see the muscle in his jaw twitch. 

"Well, I didn't notice﹘"

"Of course you didn't," Louis snaps and Liam jerks in surprise. "Your boss is so busy taking advantage of you that you're too tired to taste anything, much less salmon that's over-cooked!"

The kitchen is absolutely silent after Louis' outburst.

"Louis﹘" 

Liam puts a hand on Louis' shoulder, only to have him sigh and step away, running a hand over his face. "That was way out of line," he says quietly, staring down at his feet now. 

"Louis." It's Harry this time, standing up and moving over to stand in front of Louis. "Whatever's bothering you, you know you can talk to us." He reaches out, like Liam had, and Liam watches as Louis starts to take another step back, only to visibly halt the movement.

"Lou﹘" Harry murmurs.

"I'm just﹘ I'm in a foul mood, that's all," is what Louis ends up saying. Harry glances at Liam; neither of them believe him. "I think it's best if I just head home now instead of saying something I might regret." He purses his lips and adds, "Might regret _more_ anyway."

He does step away then, moving around Harry and clearing the rest of the items from the table. Liam's at a loss as to what to do, what might help Louis, and it seems as though Harry feels the same way. Louis settles the last of the dishes in the sink and tells them, "I'll wash those up in the morning, okay?." 

Liam opens his mouth to say he can finish them up, when Louis points at him, eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about it," and Liam raises his hands instead. 

"I mean it," Louis mutters, before shoving his hands into his pockets. Shifting back and forth from one foot to the other, Louis look as though he wants to say something else. In the end, however, he just gives them a quiet apology, wishes them a good evening, and then he's gone. 

*

"Well." Liam tugs back the duvet and slides under the sheets. "Tonight was very... interesting." Harry wiggles as close as possible, shoving his cold feet between Liam's. 

"Was he like that all day?" Liam can't help asking when Harry doesn't respond. 

Harry hums at that, offering, "Off and on? It got more blatant further into the evening, with dinner, and﹘" He breaks off there, mouth turning down.

"And what?" Liam prompts. 

He seems reluctant to say it, but finally he tells Liam, "Louis was definitely more edgy once you got home."

"You think he has a problem with me?" Liam asks, after he's had a moment to process that. He's not sure how he feels about it, to be honest. They'd not got along great at the beginning, but Liam was sure that they were starting to work really well together. 

"No!" Harry rushes to reassure him. "I don't think it was you, specifically."

When Harry doesn't say any more, Liam can't help but ask, "But what then? If it's not me?" 

"I don't know, I don't know," Harry mumbles. He shifts, close enough to put his head on Liam's shoulder. "I'll figure it out," he says after a moment, his breath hot against Liam's bare skin. He's already starting to slur, sleep overcoming him. "I don't like it, don't like Louis feeling bad like that."

Neither does he, Liam finds. Truthfully, it's a little unsettling how much he doesn't like it. He pushes the feeling away, sliding his fingers through Harry's curls and getting a happy hum in return. A few minutes later, Harry's asleep. Confident that Harry will get to the bottom of the issue, Liam eventually finds his way there too. 

*

"He broke up with his girlfriend."

Liam's barely made it through the door, hasn't even managed to get his shoes off before Harry's sidling up next to him and practically hissing those words into his ear. 

"What?" Liam asks and Harry smacks his arm. "Harry–"

"Shhh, I sent him upstairs to get my jumper!"

Frowning, Liam says, "Are you cold? We can always turn the thermostat up﹘"

"Of course I'm not _cold_ ," Harry groans, looking sorely disappointed in Liam. "I've sent Louis upstairs to get my jumper so that I could come tell you about his girlfriend and he wouldn't be able to hear."

"Then why do we need to whisper? He's not going to hear us."

Harry shakes his head, exhaling harshly. It shifts his body a little, his belly bumping Liam's arm and, without thinking, Liam wraps it around Harry's back, pulling him in closer. Harry goes with it easily, shoving his nose into the curve of Liam's neck. Pressing a kiss to this forehead, Liam says quietly, "So that's why Louis was a terror yesterday? He got dumped?"

Harry nods, curls brushing over Liam's neck. He grimaces, far too familiar with how being dumped feels. "That's shit," he says, sympathetic. 

"Yeah," Harry say. "it's terrible."

Harry doesn't sound like he thinks it's so terrible to be honest, but Liam doesn't comment on that. Instead, he gives Harry another kiss and steps back to finish removing his shoes and to shrug out of his coat. The sound of Louis’ footfalls on the stairs has them both turning that way. Louis tops on the last step, eyeing the two of them warily.

"Look who's home!" Harry says, throwing his arms wide in Liam’s direction like's he's presenting Liam as a grand prize of some sort. Louis blinks once, then twice at Harry before shifting his gaze over to Liam. 

"I'm guessing he told you about the girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend," he amends. Lifting the jumper he’s holding, Louis adds, "There wasn't really a reason to get this, was there?"

"Nonsense, Lou.' Harry makes grabby hands at it until Louis rolls his eyes and makes his way over to hand it to him. Harry slips it over his head, struggling to pull it down over his large belly and beaming when he finally does. "See? Toasty warm. Now﹘" he turns, voice fading as he steps into the kitchen and calls,"Liam's home now, so we can have the trifle." 

Louis and Liam stand there in the hallway as they listen to Harry shuffle about the kitchen, the clink of bowls and silverware, then the sound of the refrigerator door opening and closing. 

"I turned the thermostat up a few degrees," Louis says to Liam a moment later. "We'll see how long it takes for him to notice, yeah?"

Liam huffs a laugh, earning a quick grin from Louis. "You are a terror, Louis Tomlinson."

"Never said any differently," he replies. Then, "trifle, huh?" Liam hums an affirmative. 

"He loves it."

"I'd never be able to tell," Louis says drily. From the kitchen, there's the sound of Harry's voice. "I think he's actually singing to it."

"Trust me, it wouldn't be the first time." Liam laughs. He's about to follow Harry into the kitchen when Louis clears his throat. Looking over, Liam watches as Louis shifts from one foot to the other, chin down. "Louis?"

"I'm not, like, _heartbroken_ ," he says, and Liam frowns. "I mean, it's shit and it does hurt a bit." Liam watches him tug on the bottom of his shirt. "She was a lovely girl. I liked her a lot, I just didn't﹘" He finally looks up again. "I just didn't love her? So it's alright."

Reaching out, Liam wraps a hand around Louis' shoulder. "No shame in that. You know that, right?" Louis nods. "And just because this one wasn't the one, doesn't mean there's not someone out there that is."

Louis dips his chin again at that, lashes casting shadows on his face. "Right," he murmurs, then laughs sharply. He steps away, letting Liam's hand fall off his shoulder, and flashes a bright smile. "Anyway!" 

Liam frowns, wanting to know what's so funny, why Louis' trying so hard to make it look like nothing is wrong, but Louis continues on quickly. "I just wanted you to know that it's not a big deal and that I'm sorry I was an arse this week." 

He sends Liam another one of his fake, face-stretching smiles and turns toward the kitchen. 

Liam wonders when he started noticing the difference in Louis' smiles. He wonders if Harry can do the same now. Probably so, Liam thinks, spending all day with him. And Harry's usually good at reading people. 

Shaking his head clear, Liam follows Louis into the kitchen. 

*

The problem is, it’s been more than a week and Louis still looks exhausted. And while Liam knows that coming out of a relationship is tough, it seems as if Louis' not broken up about that. Which means it's something else that's bothering him. Something that he's managed to keep, even from Harry. 

It's not surprising then, for Liam to come home to find the two of them napping. 

Standing in the doorway to the living room, Liam takes a moment to look over the scene before him. Harry's sprawled on the sofa, one of their throw pillows between his knees, and instead of using another one for his head, Harry's gone and propped it up on Louis' thigh. It's obvious Harry somehow finagled Louis into playing with his hair, as Louis' hand is still tangled up in his curls. 

And Louis﹘

Louis is fast asleep as well, leaning back in the corner of the sofa with his neck at an awkward angle. It might be the most still that Liam thinks he's ever seen him. Like Harry, it smooths out the lines of his face, makes him look younger. 

It's an intimate tableau, the room quiet excepting the sound of their breathing, and Liam feels almost as if he's intruding. It should be anxiety he feels, but instead, an overwhelming sense of fondness hits him. Quietly as possible, Liam turns and heads toward the kitchen to start dinner. 

~*~

Liam's exhausted when he stumbles through the front door. He was supposed to be home hours ago, but Thornton had demanded he rework one of the files. He swears he's going to have nightmares about numbers tonight. Toeing off his shoes by the front door, Liam turns to make his way down the hallway. He's absolutely _starving_ and Harry had texted earlier that he'd coached Louis through Chicken Parm, one of Liam's favorites. 

It's only when Liam slams his foot into something, barely catching himself against the wall and cursing out loud, that he realises that there are a number of boxes lining the front hallway. 

"What the hell﹘?"

"Liam?"

Harry sticks his head around the corner, face lighting up when he sees Liam. "You're home, finally!"

"Yes," Liam mumbles, carefully making his way toward his husband. Pressing a soft kiss on his lips gets him a second one when he pulls back, Harry looking at him softly. 

"Thornton?" Harry asks, voice quiet. He slips a hand into Liam's, pulling it to set on lightly on his belly.

Liam hums an agreement. "Insatiable as always."

Under Liam's hand, the baby kicks. It still sends a thrill through Liam every time he feels it. "I hate that you have to work there," Harry murmurs. There's a frown on his face and Liam presses another kiss to the spot where his eyebrows have pulled together. 

"It's fine," Liam tells him and Harry frowns harder. 

"It's _not_ ," he insists. "He's a soulless, tyrannical dictator."

"He's a soulless, tyrannical dictator who pays me a massive salary," Liam responds. Adding, "I'll look for something new after the baby comes, okay?" Harry sighs, only mildly placated, but at least he doesn't look like he's about to march down to Liam's office and have a discussion with his boss. 

"What's all this?" Liam indicates the line of boxes in the hallway. Harry's face goes a bit sheepish and it's Liam's turn to frown this time. 

Before Harry can say anything, however, Louis' voice carries over from behind them. 

"Those would be mine, Payno." 

When Liam turns to look, he finds Louis standing at the bottom of the staircase. There's a look on his face that Liam can't decipher and it makes him wonder exactly how long he's been stood there. The look is gone a moment later as Louis steps off the bottom step and makes his way around the pair to lift one of said boxes. 

As Louis passes by them again, he says, "Left a plate in the fridge for you, thought you'd be hungry," and then he's back up the stairs. 

Liam watches him go, befuddled. Once he's disappeared from sight, Liam turns to look at his husband. His husband, who's looking even more decidedly sheepish than before.

"Harry?"

*

"It's only temporary, I promise!" Harry exclaims from where he's sat opposite of Liam at the table. 

Liam pinches the bridge of his nose. All he really wants to do is finish his dinner and fall face-first into bed beside Harry, but the sound of footsteps over his head keeps throwing him off. "Harry﹘"

"He's no place else to go." Harry's voice is quiet, sympathetic in the way that Liam knows is heart-felt. Liam sighs. 

"And besides," Harry argues, "it makes sense, you know it does. You're working all these long days, and it's only going to get worse as the holidays get closer." He reaches out, pulling Liam's hand down so he can see his face. Liam knows his own acquiescence is evident. "It's beneficial for all of us, Li. You know it is."

Before he can answer, there's the sound of a clearing throat from the doorway of the kitchen. When they glance over, Louis looking back and forth between the two of them. 

"Lou?" Harry asks. It seems to shake Louis out of wherever his thoughts are lost and he rocks up and down on his tiptoes. 

"The bed just has the duvet on top of it, no sheets," he informs them. "Was going to use mine, but they're not made or a double﹘"

Harry starts to get up. "Oh yes, yes," 

Louis', "I can get them," runs in with Liam's, "I'll grab them, Haz, you sit," and Harry settles back into his seat with a huff. Louis shoots Liam a quick grin that slides away just as quickly.

Standing, Liam slides his plate across the table. "Go ahead," he tells Harry, "You've been eyeing the mash for the last five minutes." It earns him a slow, happy grin and Liam can't help but lean over and press a quick kiss to Harry's temple. "You're ridiculous," he whispers. Harry just waggles his eyebrows and makes a half-hearted grab at Liam's crotch that he easily dodges. 

He brushes past Louis, leading the way back upstairs. Stepping inside the master bedroom, he heads toward the bathroom. When he comes out with a set of clean bedsheets, he's surprised to find Louis still stood in the doorway. "You could have gotten them, Louis. You've changed the sheets before."

"Don't really come in here when both of you are home," Louis tells him with a shrug. It surprises Liam for some reason. 

He's not quite sure what to say to that, so he just makes his way back over, handing Louis the sheets. Louis murmurs a thank you and turns, heading down the hall a few feet towards his own room. Liam's made it to the top of the stairs when Louis' voice stops him. 

"It's not his fault." 

That makes Liam turn around, a question on his face. 

"It's not his fault," Louis says again, shifting from one foot to the other. "The landlord at my old place decided they wanted to give their daughter the flat, and I waited too long." He makes a face, adding, "Thought if I ignored it long enough, they'd change their minds.

"I'm great at taking care of other people," Louis continues a second later. "Not so great at taking care of my own life," he tells Liam, tone sour. 

Not sour, Liam realizes. Self-deprecating. 

Watching Louis standing there, shoulders rounded in, and fidgeting with the sheets in his hand, Liam can see exactly why Harry offered the solution he had. It's a different side of Louis than Liam's seen before and he can feel his own shoulders lowering, the tension that's been held there since he got home just falling away. He flashes back to the scene a few days ago, of the two of them on the sofa. How Harry'd been able to get past Louis' guard, enough to fall asleep. To let go a little. 

"He's right, though," Liam finally offers. Louis' chin comes up and he actually looks at Liam this time, frowning. "It _is_ very convenient." He smiles then, adding, "You're more than welcome to stay as long as needed, Louis."

It's obvious Louis' not sure how to take Liam's response and in the end, he just says a quiet, "Thanks."

Just as he turns to go into this room, Liam calls his name. When he looks over his shoulder, Liam tells him, "You _are_ good at taking care of other people, Louis, you're right about that." Louis looks like he's not sure where Liam's going to go with this which makes Liam laugh a little. "The thing is, Harry's pretty great at that too, you know."

"Okay?" Louis responds, unsure. Liam just nods. 

"Just saying you guys make a pretty good team, is all." Liam starts making his way back downstairs, calling out over his shoulder, "Just thought you should know that."

Louis doesn't say anything.

~*~

It barely changes anything at all, Louis living in the house. 

Liam's a little more conscious of whether he can roam around the house in his pants after a middle of the night trek to the kitchen in which he and Louis had startled each other. Liam’s not been particularly self-conscious about his body, not until Louis' face turned bright red and he'd mumbled something that Liam couldn't make out before exiting the room rather quickly. 

Now, at least, Liam puts a shirt on before making any more trips to the kitchen in the middle of the night. 

"Not like it really mattered," Harry mumbles one night, near to falling asleep. "He practically lived here anyway."

And it's true, when Liam thinks about it. The number of times where Liam's come home too late and Louis' not wanted to leave Harry alone. Other days when he's home early and they all get to talking, then suddenly it's past the last train. That time when Liam was sick. Louis really _is_ there more often than not. 

Which makes sense, Liam surmises. They're paying a very nice salary for Louis to be attentive. 

Reaching over, Liam runs his knuckles along the bare skin of Harry's shoulder. He's fairly certain it wouldn't matter _what_ they were paying Louis, he's got a mothering streak a million miles wide from what Liam's determined over the last month or so. 

"Yeah, you're right," he murmurs back, but Harry's already fallen asleep. 

*

One thing that still surprises Liam is that Louis continues to wake up early, meeting him at the door before he leaves with a travel cup of tea. Some mornings he'll fix Liam's tie with an aggravated sigh. Other mornings he'll just stare at it, not awake enough to make a physical effort, but almost as if he could do it with the power of his mind. Liam finds it hilariously adorable but never says anything about it. The first, and last, time he mentioned it, his tea was suspiciously absent of any sugar. 

That was a very rough day. 

*

So Louis slips further into their day-to-day lives. He seems wary at first, of intruding, especially on days that Liam doesn't have to work. He keeps to himself mostly, either up in his room or heading out and not coming home for hours. Harry seems to fret when he does the latter, sighing and glancing at the clock until Liam has to distract him. 

"Hey, Lou," Liam says one Sunday, calling out to where Louis in the kitchen. Louis comes to the doorway, eyebrow arched. "What're your plans today?"

Louis shrugs. "Thought I'd meet up with my mate Zayn and go see a film, or something?" Liam perks up that that. Louis' talked about Zayn a little, enough that they know he's Louis' best friend and that he'd started uni late, finishing up his last year soon. 

"Which movie?"

Leaning against the door frame, Louis says, "Probably the latest Marvel one again. It was pretty sick."

"Yeah?" Liam sits up and Harry groans. "Hush, you. You know you liked it too," Liam says. To Louis, "Do you mind if we tag along? I know Haz is tired of sitting around﹘" Harry makes an agreeing noise, slipping his hand into Liam's and squeezing, "and we wouldn't mind meeting your mate either." 

Louis gives them a look, crossing his arms. "You sound like parents, making me bring my friend home so you can make sure he's not a bad influence." Raising an eyebrow, he adds, "You _do_ realize that I'm older than _both_ of you, right?"

Liam can feel his face warming even a Harry adopts a stern tone, "While you're living under our roof, young man﹘"

That earns them an eye-roll, the corner of Louis' mouth quirking up. "Yeah, yeah, Pops. I know the rules." Then, "Zayn's been on me about the both of you, too, so." He shrugs. "We're supposed to meet up in about an hour or so, if you really want to come with."

Harry's already struggling to get up from the sofa before Louis' finished. Excited at the prospect of getting out of the house, Liam knows, and shifts to help. Louis' already there however, scolding Harry, one hand in Harry's and another on his elbow to help him up.

With a murmured thanks, Harry turns to look down at Liam. His green eyes are bright and happy and Liam can't help the slow smile that slides over his face. Reaching up, he tangles their fingers together and gets his own smile returned. 

"So gross," Louis mumbles behind Harry, making a gagging sound. "Zayn's gonna love you, I swear," he adds, before moving back toward the kitchen. Over his shoulder, he says, "Just don't embarrass me. _God_."

*

By the end of the day, Harry is half in love with Zayn. To be honest, Liam may well be too. 

"And Perrie sounds like a lovely girl," Harry says. "We should totally have them over for dinner." A giant yawn interrupts the last word and Liam wraps a hand around Harry's waist, pulling him in closer. Beside them, Louis' got his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket, head down against the wind as they walk. 

"I'm angry you didn't let us meet sooner," Harry adds a moment later, reaching out to poke Louis in the arm and getting a swat in return. 

"Knew you'd wanna steal him away," Louis grumbles. There's a small smile on his face though, when Liam glances over, like he's pleased they like his friend. 

Liam hadn't been exactly sure what to expect, even though Louis' talked about Zayn before. He needn't have worried though, he and Zayn get on like a house on fire, discussing favorite comic book characters and music over a quick lunch. Zayn had been overtly interested in Harry's pregnancy as well, asking polite questions, then lighting up when Harry had let him feel the baby move. 

"Definitely need to have them over for dinner," Liam states, and Louis' smile grows wider. 

~*~

A familiar laugh greets Liam when he walks through the door and he can feel the tension in his shoulders immediately disappear. Shoving his coat on the hook and toeing off his shoes as quickly as possible, Liam makes his way toward the living room. 

Niall's blinding smile accompanies his happy shout of, "Leemo!" when he catches sight of Liam. He launches himself off the sofa and they both wobble a little before Liam manages to get his footing steady. Wrapping his arms around Niall, he says, "Didn't know you were getting in today."

"Came back early," Niall tells him, slapping him on the back one more time before stepping back and flopping back down on the sofa next to Harry. 

"He was just serenading Louis with interesting tales from tour," Harry says, lifting his chin and meeting Liam's kiss. 

Liam laughs. "I'm sure interesting is one word for it," and Niall cackles. 

"I'm very disappointed in you lot," Louis says, pointing at Liam and Harry. 

He's sprawled in his chair, a bottle of lager hanging from his fingertips. Liam frowns before he notices that it's almost still completely full. He looks up to find Louis smirking at him. He can't help the sheepish look on his face, should have known better than to think Louis would be unprofessional until Liam got home. 

Louis rolls his eyes and offers up the bottle. "You probably need this more than I do," he says, voice quiet. 

"You never told me that you knew famous musicians," he sniffs, voice louder this time. "I'm certain that's something you're supposed to tell your employee-slash-tenant. Not just let them open the door to find Niall Horan, Ireland's Beloved Son on the other side."

"Aw, Ed's the famous one," Niall giggles. There's a flush on his face, a pleased look on his face even as he waves Louis' words off. "I'm just the band."

" _Just the band_ ," Louis scoffs. "Don't put yourself down like that, Niall."

That earns another loud laugh from Niall and Liam takes a seat next to Harry on the sofa, pulling him closer and settling in. 

*

"Niall and Louis got along well, didn't they?" Harry asks later, when they've made their way to bed. 

Liam hums an agreement, more interested in smoothing his hand over the cotton tee covering Harry's belly. He's a bit buzzed, one beer turning into two then four until they'd poured Niall into a cab an hour ago. 

"I like that our friends get along with him," Harry adds, voice hitching a little as Liam, unsatisfied, slips his hand under the material, reveling in the warm skin under his hand. "That we get get along with his friends. We should﹘" he falters, stumbling over his words when Liam drags a nail over his nipple. "We should invite Zayn over, Perrie too. Have dinner, while Niall's home." 

Liam does it again, harder. 

" _Fuck_ , Liam."

He whines into Liam's mouth when Liam presses forward, kissing him hard. He bites at Liam's bottom lip, fingers digging into his shoulder as Liam brushes his fingers over the taut skin of Harry's belly, moving lower to slide softly along the length of Harry's hardening cock. It twitches in Liam's hand and Harry whines again. 

Liam pulls back, mouth hot and slick. That earns him a growl, Harry’s hand on Liam's shoulder moving to the back of his neck and tugging Liam back in for another kiss. 

"Harry. Haz. Babe," Liam murmurs after a moment, breaking the kiss again. Harry's fully hard in his hand now. Then, before Harry can complain, he adds, "Gonna suck you now, 'kay?" and gets a full-blown groan at that. 

It hits him, vaguely, that they should probably try and be quiet since Louis' still awake. He'd been downstairs though when they'd decided to head to bed, waving them off and saying he was going to catch up on footie. Harry's hips press up then, cock sliding over Liam's palm and he promptly forgets about being quiet. 

Harry's always been loud, vocal in his pleasures, and it's been _so_ long since they've really done anything that Liam can't help himself, working Harry over with his hands and his mouth, teasing him to the edge and then bringing him back down again and again. 

He shouts, when Liam finally lets him come. Spilling down Liam's throat, one hand clawing at Liam's shoulder and the other pressed hard into the headboard of their bed. Harry tugs at him, pulling him up until he can press his lips hard to Liam's, panting against his mouth. 

"Love you," he murmurs a moment later, kissing Liam again, softer this time. He's already slurring, the day's excitement and the spectacular orgasm dragging him towards sleep. He makes a half-hearted move to get into Liam's pants but Liam just laughs softly, kissing the tips of Harry's fingers and then curling their hands together. 

Liam's not far from sleep himself when he hears the faint sound of the guest toilet flushing, the creak of a door opening, and then the sound of Louis shuffling across the floor to his room. It sounds like he pauses for a moment, halfway there, and Liam wonders briefly if Louis heard Harry earlier. 

He's waiting for Louis' footsteps to continue, waiting for the embarrassment to wash over him, but neither of them occur before Liam drifts off to sleep. 

~*~

Instead of dinner, their eventual meet-up becomes a nursery decorating party. 

It's loud and raucous, as one would expect with the five of them. Niall and Louis are the loudest, but Zayn turns out to be a bit more silly with the two of them around. He's apparently an artist on the side, something that Louis had forgotten to mention until they're all standing up in the nursery. 

"Should have you do a mural, Zee," Louis says and Harry's head comes up. 

"I thought you were in uni for Literature?" he asks and Zayn ducks his head, even as Louis throws an arm around his shoulders. 

"Know the big wall down at Camden Lock? Near the market?" 

Liam snaps his fingers. "The one with the one-eyed green guy?" Louis nods, grinning. "That's you?" Liam asks Zayn and gets a nod in return, cheeks flushing as Liam exclaims, "That's sick! I love that piece!"

When he looks over, Harry looks like he wants to say something but bites his lip instead. Liam turns back to Zayn, "Not sure that's appropriate for a baby's room though," and feels Harry sigh, shifting into Liam's side the tiniest bit. It makes Liam press his fingers into Harry's hip. 

"Nah, mate," Zayn offers, shaking his head. "Could do whatever the two of you want, of course? Batman or bananas," he smirks. "Or both." Harry laughs at that, a loud snort that cracks the rest of them up. 

"Seriously though, I'm up for it if you want," Zayn says after a moment, glancing between the two of them. "Always good practice," he grins. 

"We'd pay you, of course." Liam nods at Harry's words, even as Zayn waves it off. 

He reaches across, bumping his knuckles against Louis' jaw. "You guys took care of my boy here, when I couldn't." That makes Louis scowl and Zayn laughs, tongue against the back of his teeth. Liam can see the sincerity though, we he looks back over at them. "Figure I owe you, just for that."

Liam's not quite sure what to say to that, a feeling swirling around his chest at the way Louis' cheeks flush even as he gives Zayn shit for being so schmoopy. Next to him, Liam can feel Harry lean into him even more. 

"Alright, alright," Niall interrupts. "Enough of this mushy stuff. When are we going to eat?"

*

They traipse back downstairs, Louis, Liam, and Niall pulling sandwiches together while Harry and Zayn sit on the couch. Liam catches glimpses of them every so often, Zayn nodding along to whatever Harry's saying. He's got a drawing pad on his lap, occasionally sketching something out. 

"Don't you want to have a say in it?" 

Looking over, Liam finds Louis watching him, head tilted in curiosity. Liam lifts a shoulder. "Haz knows what I like." He glances back into the living room, sees Harry's face light up, a broad smile taking over his face. Liam can't hide his own smile at the sight. 

"Plus," he murmurs, smiling as Harry looks up, catching his eye. "It makes him happy." 

"Stop itttttttt," Louis whines. "Niall. Niall, save me. These two are the grossest in love people I've ever met."

"I know," Niall grins. His sandwich is leaning precariously to one side. "Isn't it amazing?"

"You love it," Liam says, making his way back over to the counter. Frowning, he shoves the lettuce towards Louis. "Now put some actual vegetables on your sandwich."

Louis grumbles, "You sound like my mum. This whole thing should be a breeze for you." 

Behind them Niall cracks up, shouting a second later as his sandwich finally falls over. Louis and Liam look at each other and then burst into laughter. It doesn't take Harry and Zayn too long after that to make their way into the kitchen, curious about the noise. 

Lunch is loud and full of laughter. Glancing around, Liam can't quite get over how easily they all seem to fit together, but he finds he really likes it.

*

Louis' got a pencil and two sheets of instructions between his teeth, hand outstretched for the packet of screws that Liam's handing him when Liam registers how silent it's become. He looks up to find find the other three staring at the two of them.

"What?" Liam asks, handing over the packet and then shoving the screwdriver in Louis' direction a second later. There's a garbled thanks in there as Liam waits for someone to answer him. "What is it?" he asks again.

"Just kind of creepy, the two of you," Niall offers, waving between the two of them. "I can't understand a single thing Louis' saying with all that shite in his mouth, but you seem to." 

"We've done this before," Liam shrugs. Louis mumbles what sounds like an agreement.

"Once," Harry murmurs. He's sat in a chair that they pulled in so he could supervise. Liam glances over, frowning, but Harry just gives him a soft smile. "They're a good team though, don't you think?" he asks Niall and Zayn. 

"Suppose, yeah," Zayn rubs his chin. He and Louis seem to be having some kind of silent conversation. 

Liam’s distracted from it by Niall’s curious, “Meaning you didn't in the beginning?"

Mouth finally free, Louis answers, "Meaning that Liam had some, well, _doubts_ ,” he waggles his eyebrows, “about how well-suited I was for this position."

"I don't," Liam states abruptly. It seems imperative that he let Louis know that they’re good now. _More_ than good. Louis has been smashing it, to be honest. "I don't have doubts, not anymore."

Louis glances over at him, eyebrow raised, surprise evident on his face. Then he grins. "Awww, Payno. That’s sweet."

"Just thought you should know," Liam mumbles, face turning red as everyone laughs. 

*

Liam’s just finished screwing in the last of the bolts for the blinds when Zayn says, "You look a little pale, Harry. Everything alright?"

"I'm fine," he responds. Waving away Zayn's hand on his elbow, he glances at Liam and repeats, "I'm _fine_ , just tired."

Still, Liam hops off the stool and makes his way over. “You sure?” he murmurs, slipping an arm around Harry’s back. “We can finish this later, if you want.”

“Zayn’s almost done with the outline,” Harry replies, shaking his head. “I want to see.”

Liam’s well familiar with the tone of Harry’s voice; he’s not going to budge. With a sigh, he says, “Fine, fine. At least go sit back down for a bit?”

“Been sitting forever,” Harry grumbles. “Feels like all I _do_ is sit.” 

Still, he does as Liam requests, heading off across the hall to lay down. When Liam checks a few minutes later, he’s fast asleep. Liam doesn’t realize he’s staring, stood in the doorway, until Zayn asks quietly, “When is he due?”

“What?” 

“When is he due?” Zayn asks again, making his way over. He glances inside, eyes concerned as Liam answers the time the doctor had estimated, the second week or so of January. They’ve a few weeks yet. He only hums at Liam’s answer, pinching his bottom lip between his thumb and finger. 

“Why?” Liam asks, curious at Zayn’s thoughtful look. 

“Just, like, don’t think he’s going to go til then,” Zayn says. “Pezza had a cousin﹘” He shrugs, cutting himself off. “But it’s probably different with a guy,” he finishes.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” he adds a minute later, reaching up to squeeze Liam’s shoulder. “Gotta be massively tiring, yeah?”

Liam nods, reluctantly following Zayn back into the nursery. Hopefully it will be able to distract him. 

*

It does, for the most part. 

Zayn directs him on what and how to paint. It’s kind of cool, watching the way Zayn’s mind works with regard to art. He’s infinitely patient with Liam, laughing softly when Liam complains or messes up. It’s fun and exactly what Liam needs.

“Glad Louis finally introduced us,” he tells Zayn at one point, looking over. Zayn grins at him, nose scrunching up. 

“You’ve got your own bff.” Louis' voice has him turning around, smiling at Louis standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips, glaring at Liam. Behind him, Niall is giggling. “Keep your grubby paws off mine.”

“Aww, Lou. Don’t be like that,” Zayn croons, shuffling up to Louis. “You know you’ll always be my favorite partner in crime.”

“I’d better be your _only_ partner in crime, Malik,” Louis grumbles, crumpling the second Zayn’s arms slip around his shoulders. “Ugh, go away,” he says a second later, pushing Zayn away with a laugh. 

Looking around he asks, “Where’s Harry?”

“Right here.” 

Everyone turns to find Harry rubbing the heel of his hand sleepily against his eye. Before Liam can move, Louis' stepped past Niall. 

“Sleeping on the job then? Shame on you.” Louis' words are teasing, but his hand is gentle as it wraps around Harry’s elbow. “Guess that means you’re sat in the corner this round.”

Harry grumbles about it, but lets Louis lead him over to his chair. Liam watches the two of them; the way Harry curls into Louis, despite being taller. Louis always seems so larger than life, he decides. That must be it, why Harry seems the smaller of the two right now. 

When he glances up, it’s to find Niall still in the doorway, watching him with a curious gaze. For some reason, Liam finds himself unable to hold his gaze and looks away, his face heating. 

*

Liam’s heading to bed when he catches sight of movement in the nursery. Curious, he makes his way over. He’s surprised to find Louis there, standing next to the crib. As he watches, Louis smooths his hand over the dark wood, tracing the etched designs. There’s a strange look on his face. 

“Everything alright, Tommo?”

His voice is quiet, but Louis jerks anyway, turning toward the doorway with a hand on his chest. “Christ, Liam.”

“Soz,” Liam apologizes. Then, because he can’t get that look on Louis' face out of his head, he asks again, “You alright?”

“Perfect,” Louis grins, sharp in the half-light from the hallway. “Like always.”

“You like it?” Liam can’t help but ask, nodding toward the crib and ignoring how he kind of hates when Louis pulls that false face with him. “Harry fell in love with it the second he saw it,” he adds, shoving his hands in the pockets of his trousers and leaning against the door frame. He feels oddly nervous of the answer. 

“It’s gorgeous,” he says. Tilting his head, Louis asks his own question. “I think the more important thing is do _you_ like it?”

“It’s gorgeous,” Liam parrots back. “And it makes Harry happy, so of course I like it.”

“Can’t deny him anything, can you?” Louis shakes his head. 

Liam frowns at that, standing up straight. “I love him so yeah, I want him to be happy. Is there something wrong with that?” he asks.

“No, ‘course not, Liam,” Louis replies, voice softening. “It’s nice, actually. Seeing how much you guys mean to each other. Your baby is going to very, very lucky.”

It goes quiet then and Liam can’t help but feel like he’s missing something. And then it hits him. “You’ll find someone too.”

Louis' head snaps up at that, eyes widening. “What?”

“You’ll find someone, too, Louis.” Liam wishes the words didn’t feel like dust in his mouth. It’s so strange. “Just because the last one didn’t work, doesn’t mean the next one won’t,” he adds, doing his best to sound encouraging. “You’re amazing, any girl would be lucky to have you.”

Louis looks a little dazed for a moment and then he’s bent over, laughing. When he stand back up, his eyes are bright, his mouth smiling, but Liam can’t help but feel like something is still off. Before he can push it though, Louis moves forward, brushing past Liam into the hallway and toward his room. 

“You’re something else, Payno,” he throws over his shoulder. “Don’t ever change.”

The door is shut before Liam can even say goodnight. 

*

Harry seems more tired than usual the next week; Liam comes home to find the two of them sacked out on the sofa more often than not. Sometime he’ll find Louis and Zayn upstairs in the nursery, finishing up the mural. He finds he likes watching the two of them, the easy way they move together and how gently Zayn handles Louis. 

He’s a little jealous of their familiarity, he finds. That makes sense to him though, what with his and Louis' rocky start. Still, he's a little wistful. 

The night that Zayn finishes the mural, they sit around the living room celebrating. A few beers around the group, except Harry, who’s sipping on juice. 

“Are you sure we can’t pay you?” Liam asks again. Zayn waves him away. 

“Took a picture for my portfolio, that’s all I need,” he says. He reaches over, pulling Louis into his side. Louis goes easily, Liam notes. “Plus, like I said, you took care of Louis for me.”

“Happy to,” Harry grins. He’s warm against Liam’s side, head slumped on Liam’s shoulder. “We like having him around.” Harry tilts his head back, looking up at Liam. “Don’t we, Li?”

“I suppose he’s alright,” Liam says drily, then laughing at Louis', “Fuck you, Payno. I’m _amazing_.”

“You are, you are,” Liam confesses a moment later, glancing over to find Louis grinning at him. “Very happy that I gave in to Harry’s demands.”

The slip in Louis' smile is nearly imperceptible, something flashing through his eyes. It’s gone a second later though, Louis turning to Zayn and demanding to know what he’s planned for Louis' birthday. Beside him, Harry slides their fingers together, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Liam’s not sure why he needs one, but it does make him feel slightly better.

~*~

The Christmas bustle of London is in full-force as the three of them make their way down the street. Liam's got an arm around Harry, keeping him close as they walk. Next to Harry, Louis tugs his beanie further down on his head, saying, "Not sure I'm worth getting out in this mess. Fairly certain the bonus you gave me is present enough." 

He still sounds a little dazed, a little disgruntled about it. It had been almost impossible for Liam and Harry to make him accept the cheque. In the end, he'd been unable to resist Harry's sincere face. 

"We told you," Harry says, voice stubborn, "that was for doing great at your job, Louis. This﹘" He waves a hand about, nearly smacking Louis in the head. It earns Harry a look and Harry just grins wider, dimples deep, "is because we want to take our friend out for his birthday before he leaves us for a whole week." 

The smile drops off Harry's face, replaced by a quick grimace as he presses a hand to his side. 

"Everything alright?" Liam asks, slowing his pace. 

"Fine, fine," Harry responds. After a moment, he sighs, dropping his hand and pulling Liam forward again. "She's just very energetic today." He laughs, adding, "Thinks my kidneys are punching bags, I'm certain."

Liam glances over at Louis, mind going back to the conversation with Zayn not long ago. There's a frown on Louis' face, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip. Liam's not surprised at his next words. 

"I think I might come back early﹘" Harry protests that, but Louis shakes his head. "Too much time at home is never a good thing, trust me. Tiny people underfoot, all the yelling﹘"

"Sounds like the perfect place for you," Liam can't help teasing. 

"Can't very well be the center of attention with all that, can I?" he sniffs, nose in the air. Liam and Harry both laugh as he immediately knocks into a passerby, getting a dirty look as they stumble past. 

"You should stay home as long as possible though," Harry says a few steps later. "You said it's been ages since you've seen them; you deserve it, Lou."

"You do," Liam insists as well. Letting go of Harry's waist for a second, he stretches out, fingers brushing Louis' elbow. It earns him a glance and Liam nods. "You've been brilliant these last few months. Couldn't have done it without you, to be honest." 

Harry hums an agreement, slipping an arm through Louis'. "Might even name the baby after you," he grins, "you've been so helpful."

Louis rolls his eyes, but Liam can see the faint blush on his cheeks that's more than just the cool air, and the way the corners of his mouth turn up even as he looks away. 

"Go on," he says. Then, "No really, go on," and they all burst out laughing, moving forward. 

*

Harry looks a bit pale during dinner, wincing and pressing a hand to his side more than once. "I'm _fine_ ," he insists and indeed, color comes back to his cheeks as they finish dinner. Still, Liam watches him carefully over the remainder of the evening and he catches Louis, more than once, doing the same. 

~*~

Liam's disoriented when he wakes, not sure what's dragged him from sleep. At least not until Harry hisses his name, pain evident in his voice. 

Liam’s never sat up so quickly in his life. 

Flicking on the light, Liam's reaching for Harry immediately. Brushing the curls off Harry's forehead, he can see that Harry's ashen now, skin damp with sweat. Another pain must hit him, as Harry grits his teeth, curling up into as much of a ball as he can. 

"Harry? Harry, tell me what's wrong?" Liam's trying to keep his voice level, but he's not sure it's working. It feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest, the air catching in his throat as Harry tries to talk. 

"I don't﹘" Another pain hits and Harry cries out. "I don't know," he finally manages, panting out the words. "Feels like my insides are tearing apart." 

He looks up at Liam, panic bright in his green eyes. "Liam﹘"

"It's fine, you're fine," Liam rushes out. "You'll be fine."

"Li, the baby﹘"

"You'll _both_ be fine," he grinds out, shoving the duvet away and scrambling for his mobile. " _Louis!_ "

He shouts twice more, struggling to press 999 and pull on his trousers at the same time. On the bed, he can hear Harry's ragged breathing. Emergency Services answers just as Louis stumbles through the bedroom door, shirt twisted and hair sticking in all directions. 

"What's wrong﹘"

He's barely gotten the words out when Liam hears Harry mumble, "I think I'm gonna﹘" and the voice of the operator asking, _What's the state of your emergency?_. Liam turns, seeing Harry's face goes somehow even more pale as he struggles to sit up. 

He vomits all over the bed sheets a second later. 

Liam hears Louis mutter an expletive, but it sounds a far ways off. Like the lady on the phone, still trying to get information from him. Harry seems exhausted, slumping back down on the bed, his lashes fluttering. It feels like Liam's in quicksand and he hiccups a laugh; he's never even _seen_ quicksand before. 

"Liam. _Liam_."

It's Louis' voice, sharp and loud, that snaps him out of his head. When he focuses, it's to find Louis stood in front of him, fingers digging into Liam's forearm. 

"Harry needs you, Liam," he states clearly. Forcing Liam to look directly at him, he reaches for the mobile in Liam's hand. "I've got this, okay? You take care of Harry." 

Liam lets the mobile slip out of his hand, nodding as Louis ducks his chin, keeping his gaze steady. "Can you do that, Li?" he asks, softer this time and Liam nods again. 

He can. Harry needs him; he can do this.

Taking a deep breath, he steps around Louis, moving to Harry's side of the bed. Going to his knees, Liam palms the hair away from Harry's forehead. The skin is even clammier than earlier, Harry's breathing ragged. He doesn't open his eyes at Liam's touch even though he turns into it. 

"Harry? Can you look at me?" Liam says quietly. "Hazza?"

That finally gets a response, Harry dragging his eyes open. Liam breathes out a sigh of relief, dragging his fingertips over Harry's temple and cupping his cheek. Brushing a thumb over Harry's flushed cheek, Liam says, "How are you feeling, love?"

"Pretty shit," Harry croaks and Liam huffs out a laugh, blinking hard because he's suddenly having trouble seeing clearly. He can hear Louis' voice, low and precise, across the room. Harry's, "Sorry for the mess," brings Liam's focus back and he shakes his head. 

"Needed a new duvet anyway," he murmurs. Harry's eyelids slips shut again, the corner of his mouth curling up. "Hey," Liam says. "Hey, can you keep your eyes open, Haz?" 

"So tired, Li."

Liam can feel the panic start to pull him under again. He shoves it away, tapping his thumb softly against Harry's cheek. "I know, love, but I need you to look at me. C'mon, Hazza," he pleads, voice going a little desperate when Harry doesn't answer. 

"So pushy," Harry finally mumbles. "Been hanging around Louis too much."

"I resent that remark, Harold."

That pulls another slow smile from Harry. A hand lands on Liam's shoulder, fingers pressing in hard. "Ambulance is on the way," he says quietly and Liam nods. Louis adds, voice even softer, "He'll be okay, Liam."

Reaching over, Liam gives Louis' hand a squeeze. He prays Louis is right. 

*

Harry mumbles something against his throat. 

They're currently sat on the sofa, managing to make it downstairs to wait for the ambulance. Harry seems more coherent, answering Liam when he asks a question. There haven't been any more cramps though, something Liam's a little worried about. He's doing his best not to think about it. 

"What'd you say, babe?" Liam asks, trying to keep Harry conscious and focused. 

"Glad you're both here," Harry murmurs. "You and Louis. Good team." 

"Yeah," Liam replies, nodding his head. Harry's breath is hot against his throat. "Look at me, Harry. C'mon."

"We're keeping him, aren't we?" Harry says instead, lifting his head to look at Liam. His eyes are slightly dilated, hazy as he stares at Liam. "He fits." 

Before Liam can reply, Harry slumps back down, head resting on Liam's shoulder. "Still can't chop veg correctly. S'okay though, he'll get it."

A noise has Liam lifting his head to find Louis standing in the hallway to the front door. He's slipped on a beanie and his coat, a worn-out pair of Vans on his feet. They're too thin for this weather, Liam thinks absently. 

"I'm just. I'm gonna﹘," Louis says, clearing his throat and hesitating just a second, gaze going from Liam to Harry, curled in Liam's arm. "Gonna go wait for the ambulance," he finally gets out, thumb point toward the front door. Still, it's a long moment before he actually does turn away. 

When the ambulance does arrive, after what seems like too long, Liam doesn't hesitate to grab Louis hand and drag him into the back with him and Harry. It's only when they finally reach the hospital that Liam realizes he's not let go the entire trip. 

*

Harry's not responding to Liam's voice by the time they reach the hospital and Liam doesn't think he's ever been this scared in his entire life. They move Harry straight into surgery. 

*

Liam loses track of the hours they're sat there, waiting. He tries to call Anne at some point, but his hands start shaking so much that Louis has to take the mobile from him. He does so with a quiet, "I've got it, Li," and the soft press of a hand on Liam's shoulder to push him into one of the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. 

Burying his face in his hands, Liam listens with half an ear as Louis explains the situation to Harry's mum. The, "we've not been told anything, just that he's in surgery," has his breath hitching. A warm hand curls around the back of his neck, the slightest pressure before they slide away, Louis stepping across the room until his voice is just a quiet murmur. 

It hits Liam so suddenly, how glad he is that Louis is there. Harry's words drift through his mind but before he can think any more about it, Louis slumps into the seat next to him, tapping the mobile against Liam's thigh until he takes it back. 

"Called your mum, too," Louis tells him, after a few moments of silence. "They're heading down as soon they can."

Liam's certain he should be relieved at that, but all he can think is that he's ruining Christmas. Think that he's a failure, unable to take care of Harry. God. What if Liam loses him? What if﹘

"Whatever you're thinking right now, stop it," Louis says harshly. He hadn't realized he'd curled forward again, not until Louis pulls his hands away from his face. Dragging a ragged breath in, Liam looks over to find Louis staring hard at him. 

"I told you, Payno, he's gonna be fine." Louis' gaze roams over Liam's face, his blue eyes softening. "Have a little faith in him," he adds, voice quieter, tugging until Liam's head is resting on his shoulder. "He loves you and that baby too much."

"You, too." Liam mumbles. "Loves you too, said we're a good team. You're important to him too. To both of us." Next to him Louis stiffens a little, then settles back.

"Course I am," he tells Liam. "You're shit at laundry and Harold won't rest until he's certain I won't chop off my own fingers."

That drags a huff of laughter from Liam. Under his cheek, Louis' shoulder is too bony, but it's warm, something familiar as they wait. Exhausted, he somehow manages to fall asleep.

*

"Liam."

A shake to his shoulder. 

"Liam, wake up. Doctor's here."

It's not just Louis' words that snap Liam awake. It's also the tremor he can hear underneath them that has Liam blinking fast, trying to pull himself out of the haze of sleep.

When he does manage to sit up, there's a man standing in front of them. He looks as tired as Liam feels but he smiles gently as Liam stumbles to a stand. He can feel Louis do the same. Without thinking he reaches out, wrapping a hand around Louis' wrist. His grip is probably too tight, but Louis just reaches out with his other hand, patting softly at the back of Liam's hand. 

"First of all," the surgeon says, "I would like to congratulate you on the birth of your baby girl. She's premature, but not by much. The due date was in a couple weeks, yes?" Liam nods, unable to make his mouth work. The doctor nods back, adding, "She's fine." He smiles, "loud, but fine."

A rush of relief rolls through Liam. He manages to get out, "Harry﹘"

"Your husband is fine," the doctor rushes to reassure him, and Liam’s knees nearly give out. Louis must feel it, untangling his arm from Liam's grip and sliding it around his waist. "His blood pressure was seriously low, but we stabilized that. He'll have scar from the cesarean and we'll need to keep an eye on him for a day or so, but he should be able to go home soon. Both of them."

He continues but it's white noise to Liam, the doctor's voice a background sound to the _he's fine, he's fine_ rolling around in Liam's head. 

"﹘but you're more than welcome to see them now, if you'd like." 

Liam comes back into the conversation then, head snapping up. With a fervent nod, Liam's grabbing Louis' wrist again, following the doctor with quick steps. 

It's just as they get to the double doors leading back to recovery that the doctor seems to notice Louis. He stops, frowning. 

"I'm sorry, but it's just immediate family past this point." He looks apologetic, but his words are firm as he glances over Liam's shoulder. 

"That's ridiculous," Liam responds immediately, voice rising. Louis steps back and Liam tightens his grip, refusing to let him get any further. "He's﹘"

"I'm sorry, sir. Those are the hospital rules﹘"

"They're stupid rules!" Liam snaps. He's a little dizzy, angry and relieved and overwhelmed. It's so very _stupid_ that Louis isn't allowed to go with him, to see that Harry's alright. "I refuse to﹘"

"Liam!"

The doctor looks more than relieved when Liam turns to look at Louis. There's tension at the corner of Louis' eyes, but it fades so quickly that Liam thinks he imagined it. Tugging Liam away a few steps, he interrupts Liam's heated, "I'll talk to the administrator﹘" with a sharp, "You'll do no such thing," that brings Liam up short. 

"But Louis﹘"

"Do you want to see Harry?" he asks, cutting Liam off again. 

With a huff, Liam replies, "Of course I do, but you should﹘"

"Then you're going to quit arguing with the nice doctor who saved your husband," Liam winces, "and your baby girl, and follow him."

"It's not fair though﹘"

Louis rolls his eyes. "It's _fine_ , Liam. I will still be here when they move him, I'll be able to see him﹘see them both﹘then. Now," he shoves Liam around, pushing him back toward the doctor, "go see your husband. Be all gross and stuff, he's probably withering away because you've not been there to look at him like he's the best thing in the world."

"He _is_ the best thing in the world," Liam can't help but say. 

It makes Louis laugh though, and he gives Liam one last shove. Stumbling to a stop in front of the doctor, who's watching bemusedly, Liam glances over his shoulder. Louis waves him along with a shooing motion, and Liam follows the doctor through the doors. 

He can't help glancing back though, one more time. 

The door swings open then, another nurse coming through, and Liam catches a glimpse of Louis still standing there. The last thing he sees, before the door slows to a close again, is Louis, scrubbing a hand over his face, his shoulders slumped. 

*

Harry's face is still pale when Liam steps around the curtain, eyes hazy from the anaesthetic. They light up though, when he catches a glimpse of Liam. He reaches out a hand and Liam's there immediately, sliding their fingers together. Liam leans in, close as he can. 

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Harry Edward Payne-Styles." 

"Sorry," Harry murmurs. Liam presses a hard kiss against his mouth and Harry whispers another apology, reaching up to slide a hand around the back of Liam's neck, keeping him close. After a few moments of quiet breathing, Liam leans back. He doesn't go far though, brushing Harry's limp curls back from his forehead. 

"Heard we're the proud new parents of a baby girl. Know anything about that?"

A slow smile spreads across Harry's face at Liam's words. It makes Liam's chest ache, it's so gorgeous. 

"Yeah," Harry says, dimples deep, words thick as honey. "Might do."

*

They wheel her in shortly after that, swathed in what looks like a million blankets. 

She’s so very small, Liam thinks, as he reaches down to brush his fingers over one smooth, round cheek. She blinks awake at that, eyes a dark blue. It's pretty standard, Harry's told him before, but Liam's already a bit excited, hoping they'll turn green like Harry's. She gurgles, kicking a bit when Liam brushes his finger over her cheek again. 

Liam thinks his heart might actually burst. 

He's not sure how long he's been sitting there, hand in Harry's and staring down at their baby girl, when someone bustles in from around the curtain. 

"How you feeling, love?" the nurse directs at Harry. Nodding when he tells her he's fine, just a bit woozy from the anaesthetic. "It'll wear off soon enough. Now though," she grins, "we're finishing up some paperwork, wanting to make sure we've got the right name down."

Liam glances over in surprise. "You settled on one?"

"Came to me right before I went under," Harry tells him, squeezing his fingers. "I think you'll like it though." He nods at the nurse and she steps closer, turning the papers so that Liam has a clear view of the name printed there. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I do like it," Liam murmurs. He looks down at their daughter, rolls the name around in his head a couple of times, and says again, "I do, Haz. I think it's perfect."

*

"I should go check on Louis," Liam says. Behind him, he can hear Anne cooing at the baby. She'd shown up not long after the nurse had left, a whirlwind of kisses and tears. Liam's fairly certain his own mum is not far behind. 

Harry nods, eyes slipping shut. Liam can tell he's not going to last much longer. "You should sleep, babe," he says quietly, pressing a kiss against Harry's forehead. 

"Take a picture," Harry murmurs. "To show him."

*

Louis' not in the waiting room when Liam steps into it. Frowning, he looks around, but there's no trace of him. He makes his way over to the nurse's station, but they've not seen him either. It takes him a few minutes, but Liam finally finds him in front of the nursery, hand pressed to the window as he peers in at all the babies. 

"Couldn't find you," Liam says, stepping up beside him. "Should've guessed you'd be here."

"Could've just texted, Li."

With a shrug, Liam replies, "Just expected you to be in the waiting room, is all."

Louis doesn't respond to that, keeping his eyes on a set of twins one row away from the window. There's a soft look on his face that makes something twinge in Liam's stomach. "They've not brought her out yet," Liam states, his hand curling around the mobile in his pocket.

"I figured," Louis replies. "Met Anne for a moment, before she went back. Seems like a lovely lady." 

It feels stilted, the air between them and Liam's unsure as to why. Louis still hasn't looked at him yet. 

"I took a picture on my mobile, if you'd like to see," he finally says. 

That gets him a look, mostly fond exasperation, and Liam's stomach settles as Louis grins at him. "Yes, you wanker. I can't believe you've waited this long. Show me," he demands, turning fully toward Liam. "Show me, show me, show me," he continues, like Liam's taking too long. 

"Pushy," Liam grumbles and Louis gives an exasperated huff. He reaches for the mobile immediately, finding the pictures. 

"Aw, Leemo," he says after a moment, thumb brushing the screen. The soft look is back and for a second, Liam's fiercely proud that it's his baby﹘his and Harry's﹘that it's directed toward this time, before Louis', "you done good," distracts him. 

"She's got Harry's mouth." Louis glances up, adding, "But she's got your eyes. Gonna be trouble later on, I think." 

Liam doesn't want to think about that yet. Louis laughs at the look on his face, then drops his gaze back to the picture of the baby. "And what's this princess's name? It better be something as grand as she is, else I'm snatching her away and giving her one she deserves."

There's no doubt Louis' already enamoured, so Liam's not sure Louis wouldn't do just that. 

Liam says, "Emma Louise," and feels Louis go still beside him. 

"Terrible name," Louis murmurs eventually, but he grins up at Liam nonetheless. Liam can't help but grin back. 

*

Karen and Geoff show up shortly after that and it's a bit of chaos, tears and hugs, introductions and switching shifts with Harry and the baby. Liam spends time between Harry's bedside and Louis, still sat in the waiting room. He can tell Louis feels more than useless, unable to visit Harry and the baby. Each time he goes back, Harry asks how Louis' doing. When he's awake, at least. 

It's the last trip out to the waiting room, when he finds Louis slumped sideways in one of the chairs, that he realizes something. 

Shaking Louis' shoulder lightly, Liam slides into the next seat as Louis blinks awake. He makes an inquisitive noise, with an edge of panic that has Liam saying quickly, "Everything's fine, Lou." 

"What's up?" Louis asks, once he's shifted into a sitting position. He scrubs the the heels of his palms against his eyes, but his gaze is still bleary when he finally looks over at Liam. "Liam?"

"Kind of a shit way to spend your birthday," Liam finally replies, "sitting in the hospital, waiting." Louis doesn't say anything, just fiddles with the hem of his ratty sleep shirt. 

"And you've missed your train," Liam adds. He's not exactly sure what time it is, but he _is_ certain it's far past when Louis was supposed to head out to Doncaster. 

"You should still go," Liam tells him. 

Louis raises an eyebrow. "Trying to get rid of me, Payno?"

"Of course not!" Liam huffs, shaking his head. “It’s just that our mums will be here for a few days at least. And I’ll have my leave﹘” He trails off, worrying at his bottom lip. “You should go spend time with your family. We should be able to handle it without you for a few days,” he jokes.

That gets him a skeptical eyebrow.

“Heyyyyy,” Liam drawls, a rather terrible imitation of Harry’s offended tone. 

“Nah,” Louis responds, waving a hand. “More worried how your boss is going to be able to run his business if you’re not there.”

“Probably just wait for me to get back,” Liam says honestly, rushing to add, “It’ll be fine though because Harry and Emma,” when Louis starts to scowl.

The mention of the baby softens Louis' face. “Kinda wanted to see her,” he says quietly and Liam feels a bit wretched. Emma seems a fine, healthy baby but because she’s come early, added to the scare with Harry, means the hospital is keeping them under observation for the night. 

“She’ll be here when you get back,” is all Liam can offer, putting an arm around Louis, squeezing his shoulder when Louis sighs, slumping into him as much as the chair will let him. 

They sit there for a few minutes, the quiet buzz of the hospital activity going on around them. Louis breaks the silence then, voice so hushed that Liam almost doesn’t hear him. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been as scared as when I heard you yell my name. Then seeing Harry so pale﹘”

Liam’s fingers press hard into Louis' shoulder before he forcibly makes himself relax. “Makes two of us, mate.” Then, “At least you didn’t freeze up.” Liam’s still not proud of that.

Reaching up, Louis pats Liam’s hand. “You came through in the end though.”

“Only because of you,” Liam confesses. Under his arm, Louis shrugs, making light of his importance as Liam’s seen him do far too many times. 

“It’s true,” he insists, turning to look at Louis directly. 

“You’d have snapped out of it,” Louis tells him, and Liam frowns. Louis' still not getting it. 

“You don’t understand﹘”

“It’s _Harry_ ,” Louis interrupts, voice sharp. “I’m pretty sure you’d﹘” he waves a hand about,”you’d sacrifice yourself before you let anything happen to him.” 

Liam snaps his mouth closed, unsure at Louis' tone. Under his arm, Louis' shoulders are tight, drawn up, and whatever’s going on in Louis' head at the moment, Liam only wanted to make sure he knew Liam was thankful. 

“Just glad you were there, Tommo,” Liam says, voice hushed. The effect is immediate, Louis slumping back into Liam’s side and sighing loudly. 

“God, do you always have to be so earnest?” he grumbles. “I can’t stay angry with you, ugh.”

“That’s just my face,” Liam can’t help saying, a grin making its way over his face as Louis grouses some more.

Without looking up, Louis demands, “And stop smiling.” 

Liam just laughs, tugging him in. They sit like that for a bit longer until, eventually, Louis takes Liam’s advice and heads back to grab his bags and go home. 

~*~

Liam's half-dozed off on the sofa, listening to Harry talk quietly to Emma as he feeds her a bottle when Louis comes flying through the door. Leaving his bag in the middle of the hallway, he makes grabby hands immediately. 

“Lou!” Harry lights up and Emma makes a gurgling, happy noise at the sound. 

“Yes, yes, hiya Haz,” Louis says, then ignores him completely to bend over and coo, “now let me see this beautiful baby girl.” Emma gives another delighted sound, tiny baby fists jerking in excitement. 

“It’s not like you haven’t seen pictures,” Liam says. He’s sent them constantly over the last week or so, worried at first that it was too much, but Louis just sent him a poo emoji when he’d asked so Liam had kept texting him pictures. 

Louis waves him away.

“Not the same,” he says, then finally looks up, asking Harry, “Are you going to hand her over or what?”

“Fine, fine, I see how it is,” Harry sulks. He offers her up immediately though, letting her get settled in Louis' arms before handing over the bottle. 

He holds her effortlessly, with confidence, and Liam’s well jealous, remembering the first few days when he’d been afraid he’d drop her every moment. To be honest, he still feels that way a bit. She’s just so _tiny_ ; this fragile thing that Liam’s afraid he’s going to break. 

Watching Louis hold her though, making funny faces and odd noises as he makes her take the bottle is oddly comforting. When he glances over at Harry, he finds the same look he knows he must be wearing. They’re both really happy Louis is home. 

“Pictures didn’t do her justice,” Louis finally says, eyes soft as he watches Emma. “She’s absolutely gorgeous,” then, “You did good, guys.” Harry beams at that and Liam can’t help the flash of pride that goes through him either. 

“Really good,” Louis adds softly. 

*

Despite his enthusiastic return home, Liam can’t help but notice that something seems off with Louis. 

He’s not the only one to take notice either; Liam’s caught Harry watching Louis, eyebrows pulled together like he’s trying to figure something out. Every time they try to ask, however, Louis tells them it’s nothing. That they’re imagining things. 

Liam would almost believe it﹘Louis' absolutely amazing at hiding what he’s feeling when he wants to﹘but every so often Liam catches a glimpse of something in Louis' eyes, just a split second before Louis' back to smiling, back to teasing the both of them. 

He pushes the worry out of his head, which is fairly easy to do for the most part as they’re all exhausted; raising a baby is hard, even with an extra set of hands.

*

It’s a lazy Sunday when Liam comes down the stairs to find Harry peering into the living room, half hidden by the doorframe. When he gets closer, he can see Louis sat on the floor with Emma. 

"He's good with her," Liam says quietly, wrapping his arms around Harry. He feels Harry's hum of agreement more than he hears it. 

"Seems a bit sad though," Harry murmurs. "Don't you think?" 

That’s what it is, Liam thinks. All those strange looks he’s caught on Louis' face over the last few weeks. Sadness. Louis' sad and Liam is so confused as to why. And why he won’t tell them what’s wrong. 

"He doesn't smile as much anymore," Harry continues, interrupting Liam’s thoughts. 

Across the room, Louis croons at Emma, reaching out to bop her on the nose. They can both hear her delighted squeal from where they're standing. Louis beams, sliding a hand down her arm until her tiny fingers squeeze around his finger. 

Harry sighs, heavy against Liam's chest. "Except for her, smiles all the time for her." 

Liam wonders why his own chest aches at the unhappiness in Harry's voice.

*

It shouldn’t be surprising then, when Louis comes back one evening and gives his two week’s notice. It shouldn’t be, but it is.

~*~

“But I don’t understand why!”

Harry looks distraught, staring at Louis with wide eyes. He’s been arguing with Louis for the past two days, demanding an answer and refusing to take Louis' notice seriously. 

“I’ve told you,” Louis responds. He’s been packing his stuff up all day; his room already feels too empty to Liam.”And keep your voice down, Emma’s still asleep.”

Louis hasn’t been far from the baby. Not that he usually is, but Liam’s certain he’s using her as a buffer against Harry’s persistent questioning. 

“Liam, tell Louis his reason is rubbish!”

When he looks over, Louis finally glances up. Liam bites his lip, torn. He’s the one that called for someone more professional in the beginning and Louis knows this, holding his gaze across the room. 

But Liam had been wrong about it then. Surely Louis is wrong about it now. 

“It’s not entirely rubbish,” Liam says. 

“Liam!” 

“But﹘,” he reaches over to wrap a hand around Harry’s wrist, thumb brushing over the rapid-fire pulse there, “I also think that we’re more than happy with the job you’re doing, Louis. You’re wonderful with Emma and she loves you. We’d really wish you’d reconsider.”

A muscle twitches in Louis' jaw, his eyes curiously blank as he turns his attention back to box on his bed. He shoves something else in there and Liam’s about to ask him to stay again, when Louis says, “I appreciate it, I do, but it’s time to move on.”

There’s a finality to his tone that’s very evident. Liam can feel Harry tense beside him and he’s not surprised when he mutters a terse, “ _Fine_ ,” pulling away from Liam’s grip and leaving the room. If it wouldn’t wake Emma, Liam knows he’d probably be stomping too. 

Louis sighs loudly and pinches the bridge of his nose. It almost makes Liam smile. 

“He’ll get over it,” he tells Louis. “Just needs to wrap his head around it some more because he’s gonna miss you. We both will, you know,” he adds. That gets Louis' attention and he looks over at Liam.

“Doesn’t mean I’ll drop out of your lives forever, Payno. Can’t get rid of me that easy!” Louis grins, but there’s an edge to it that makes Liam wary. Louis' lying and Liam finds he hates it. 

All he says is, “See that you don’t,” and gives his own half-hearted smile before leaving Louis to continue packing.

*

Harry doesn’t stay mad for very long. Never could, Liam knows. 

Instead, he’s turned on the charm offensive, seemingly determined to get as much time out of Louis as possible before his two weeks are over. Liam can also see that it’s obviously wearing thin on Louis. Emma, at least, is oblivious, just happy to be the center of attention like she should be. 

That night Liam watches as Harry fiddles with the covers, tugging the duvet up and then pushing it away a second later. From the monitor on their bedside table, they can hear Emma’s sleepy noises. She’ll be out soon, Liam knows, happy to watch the footie mobile that Louis had brought back yesterday to hang above her crib. 

Louis set it up soon after, Harry watching silently the whole time. More than once, Liam’s caught Harry in the nursery, spinning the mobile around and around, making Emma laugh.

At this point, Liam almost wishes that Louis would hurry up and leave. Like maybe things would go back to normal — Harry would quit trying to guilt Louis into staying and the knot in Liam’s stomach would go away. Liam’s almost certain that Harry knows that he’s been having that thought; there’s been a strange tension between them all evening. 

In the end, however, Liam has to say something. 

“Not sure you aren’t making it harder for Louis to leave, Hazza.” For a moment, there’s nothing but silence. Then—

“ _Good_ ,” Harry says, voice harsh. Then he rolls over, putting his back to Liam. 

The line of Harry’s shoulder shakes on his next breath and Liam sighs softly. Sliding over, he brushes a hand over the curve of Harry’s bare shoulder. The skin is cool under his palm and Liam curls in closer, fitting himself along Harry’s back to share some warmth. He presses a soft kiss on the back of Harry’s neck, waiting.

It doesn’t take long.

“I just don’t understand,” Harry says quietly. “I thought he was happy here.” 

Liam thought so too, to be honest. “He is, I think. But he’s also made a decision, Harry. Because it’s his life and he gets to decide how to live it, yeah? No matter how much we like having him around, or how good he is with Emma.” Liam leans forward, breathing in Harry’s scent, the feel of his skin where they’re touching. “You have to let him do that, Haz.”

“He just fits,” Harry murmurs, and Liam remembers that day, Harry in his arms as they waited for the emergency vehicle. 

“He does,” Liam replies. He doesn’t say, _But we don’t get to keep him_. Harry’s well aware of that bit anyway.

*

Two weeks is a really short time, Liam thinks. 

They’ve gone through the original list of candidates again, hiring Liam’s initial choice. Liam manages to take the day off from work but as he watches Harry watch Louis show the new nanny around, talk about Emma’s routine and such, he wishes he could be anywhere else. 

Eventually though, all the talk is done and it’s time. Louis gives them each a hug﹘Liam’s afraid he holds on a moment too long, knows Harry does too﹘and tells them he’ll keep in touch. 

And then he's gone. 

~*~

Everything moves on. 

The new nanny is fine, competent and lovely. But Emma cries and no one can get her to quieten, even Liam when he tries to sing the song that Louis always used to calm her doesn't work. She pauses, looking at Liam like she knows what he's doing, and then burst into tears again. 

Louis doesn’t return any of their messages. 

Harry's sad and Liam's stomach hurts all the time now. 

*

It’s a complete accident when Liam finds him. 

Liam’s boss is on a tear and by the time lunch rolls around, Liam just wants _out_. He needs some fresh air, some time away from the madness. Taking a walk clears his head, the rush of people buzzing around him. He’s mentally reworking his CV when a familiar laugh catches his attention. 

Snapping his head around, Liam searches out the crowd until he spots him. Before he can even think about it, Liam’s moving that way. Louis looks thinner than he was a few weeks ago, the smile on his face fading a little when he catches sight of Liam.

“Payno,” he nods, once Liam’s stood in front of him. He waves off the friend he was talking to, a quick grin that Liam finds he’s missed. 

Liam manages to make polite conversation﹘asking after Louis and his family, how Zayn is and what Louis' been up to lately. Polite, normal conversation. Like it’s not been over a month since he left. Like Louis hasn’t ignored any of their calls or messages. 

It’s driving Liam mad. 

He steps in a little, after a lull in their convo and says quietly, "Emma misses you, you know." Louis looks like he's swallowed glass, going pale at Liam's words. "I didn't think that was possible," Liam goes on, can't shut up. "I mean, you weren't really there long enough﹘" 

"Are you being an arse on purpose, Liam?" interrupts Louis. "Because I've got to get back to work﹘" He turns and Liam's reaching out, grasping his wrist, and blurting out, "You should come home."

If possible, Louis looks even more sad. "Wasn't _my_ home, Liam." 

"Yes, it was." Liam's confused, frowning at Louis. The skin under his fingers feels too warm, but maybe it's just him, he's not sure. He just can't seem to let go. "You made a space there, for yourself. In our house. That's a home."

"Stop it," Louis murmurs. 

"I don't understand why you left, Louis." He doesn't. He doesn't understand why Harry's sad and he doesn't understand why he hates that Louis made Harry feel that way. Doesn't understand why it feels like there's a hole in their home, a missing piece. "Tell me why﹘"

"It was too painful," Louis hisses, angry now. Liam shakes his head, not getting it. 

"I don't﹘"

"They wouldn't let me into the hospital room," he grinds out. The muscles under Liam's fingers is tense and he can't help tighten his grip a little, afraid that Louis will step away. He doesn't, just leans into Liam's space, glaring at him. 

"They wouldn't let me in," he repeats. "And I should have realized then that I didn’t belong there. But I went back to Donny, like you wanted. Only﹘” He swallows. “Only I couldn’t stop _thinking_ , so I came back, trying to keep busy. But that was worse, and I realized I couldn’t stay there any longer. Not when I looked at both of you, and Emma﹘ When I wanted﹘"

He breaks off at that, looking away. 

"Wanted what?" Liam asks, voice quiet. 

Liam’s heart is pounding so loud he's afraid he's hearing things when Louis says softly, "Things I couldn't have. Things I shouldn't want."

"Louis." He's still not looking at Liam. He tries again, "Louis﹘"

He tugs then, trying to free his grip from Liam. "Let me go," he hisses when Liam refuses. 

"Louis, just﹘"

"God dammit, Liam. _Let me﹘_ "

Liam kisses him. 

He'd not known, not until right then, exactly _what_ was wrong in their house. He'd known that they both missed Louis but﹘until Louis' mouth is pressed against his, until Louis digs his teeth in to Liam's bottom lip and kisses him back almost angrily﹘he hadn’t realised that it was _this_ creating the hole in their home. 

Louis tears his mouth away, stepping back so fast that he stumbles. Liam reaches out to steady him, but gets his hands smacked away instead. 

They're both breathing hard, stood there staring at each other. Louis looks downright scared, Liam's face is mirroring shock he knows. 

He reaches out again, "Louis﹘"

"Fuck you, Liam Payne," Louis swears between clenched teeth. A muscle jumps in his jaw. Then, "Go home to your husband and your child." 

He turns and walks away then, back rigid, leaving Liam with his world spun off its axis. 

*

He doesn't go back to work. Calls in sick and heads to the bakery to pick up Harry's favorite muffins, then heads home. 

Harry and Emma are asleep when he gets there. Harry is sprawled out on their bed in a pair of bright yellow pants and one of Liam's flannels. Swallowing hard, Liam closes the door softly and heads to the nursery. 

He's not exactly sure how long he stands there, running a finger over the soft, warm skin of Emma’s arm. She curls her own tiny fingers around Liam's index when he brushes it over her palm. 

"She's got quite the grip," Harry murmurs. He slides his arms around Liam's middle, pressing his body into Liam's back. A small kiss to the side of Liam's neck makes him shiver. Liam pulls his hand away, resting both of them on the frame of the crib as Harry says, "I think she's got your﹘"

"I kissed Louis today."

Behind him, Harry freezes. Liam holds his breath, afraid to even move. A second later though, Harry melts back into him, spreading his fingers over Liam's stomach and chest. It always makes him a bit dizzy, that; Harry's hands are _so big_. They're warm and familiar. Liam's terrified he's messed everything up, that he's going to lose it all. 

"We should talk," is all Harry says, voice still quiet as to not disturb Emma. He doesn't sound angry though. "C'mon, Li," he says when it looks like Liam isn't going to say anything. He tugs him back, pulling him back toward the door, adding, "She'll sleep for another hour yet."

He takes them to the kitchen, pushing Liam into a chair at the dining table and moving to fill the electric kettle. While it boils, Harry turns and leans against the counter, staring at Liam. 

When he finally does speak, it’s not what Liam’s expecting to hear.

“How was it?” 

“What?”

“How was it?” Harry repeats. “The kiss? I bet he’s a biter, he seems like a biter.” Harry thumbs one of his teeth, adding, “It’s the canines, I think.”

Liam can’t really process this. That Harry’s asking him how kissing Louis felt. How kissing someone that _is not his husband_ felt. 

“Why aren’t you angry?” he manages to ask. 

“I am a little miffed,” Harry replies, still thumbing his tooth absently. The kettle switches off then and Harry drops his hand, turning to prepare their tea. Over his shoulder, he tells Liam, “But mostly because you got there first. Especially when you still don’t know.”

Liam feels like he did the first time he met Harry, like they’re talking in entirely different languages. “Don’t know _what_?” he demands. 

Harry waits until he’s finished their tea, walking across the kitchen to set them on the table. He slides into Liam’s lap then, curling his hand around the back of Liam’s neck and leaning in close. Liam reaches out, hands on Harry’s hips to steady him, to breathe him in. 

“That you’re in love with Louis,” Harry finally replies, and kisses Liam. 

*

“I can’t be in love with Louis.”

It’s not the first time Liam’s said this in the last hour. He’s sat on the sofa now, Harry walking back and forth, cuddling Emma close. She’s a bit fussy, picking up on the tension in the room. 

“I can’t be,” he repeats. 

“I think if anyone knows what you look like when you’re in love, Liam, it’d be me.” After a second, Harry adds, “And it’s not just you that’s in love with him.”

Liam shakes his head. “But I would _know_ ,” he insists. “And I’m in love with you, I love _you_.”

The look on Harry’s face softens and he stops pacing, moving to sit next to Liam. 

“You realize I don’t love you any less, right, Liam?” Liam flushes, staring down at his hands. He hates that Harry knows exactly how to get to the root of the problem. “I could never not love you.”

“I just,” Liam shakes his head, then looks over at Harry. He’s sat there, Emma resting against his shoulder. She’s finally got a good head of hair and she so much _bigger_ now. He thinks of how Louis doesn’t know this and how much he wants to tell him but﹘

“I don’t understand how this happened. It’s not supposed to work like that.” He reaches out to brush his fingers over the back of Emma’s head and she jerks a little, lifting her head for a moment and then setting it back down. She’s just grown _so_ much. “What are our parents going to say? I don’t﹘”

Harry leans in then, pressing a kiss high on his cheek and stopping the tumble of words from Liam’s mouth. 

“I think,” he says slowly, choosing his words deliberately, “that it works however we make it work, Li.” Another soft kiss, closer to the corner of his mouth this time. “And we can worry about our parents when the time comes for it, okay?”

Liam hums his answer, Harry finally making his way firmly to Liam’s mouth. One kiss is followed by another and then another until Liam gets the sharp sting of tiny fingers pulling at his beard. Wincing, he pulls back and reaches up to gently untangle Emma’s hands. When he looks back, it’s to find Harry grinning at him. 

“You’re the one with all the hair,” Liam grumbles. “Dunno why she always goes for my beard.”

“Fairly certain it’s Louis' fault,” Harry laughs. 

Rolling his eyes, Liam replies, “Isn’t everything?”

*

So they’re in love with Louis and Harry’s certain that Louis' in love with them too. Given Louis' responses that day Liam saw him, Liam’s confident in that as well. Convincing Louis to come back home is the next obvious step. 

It turns out harder than expected. 

Since Louis continues to ignore their calls and messages, Harry goes to the next best source: Zayn. Unfortunately, Zayn is a brick wall when it comes to Louis. Liam’s not going to lie, while it’s frustrating as hell, it also makes him happy that Louis has such a good friend. 

“ _Please_ , Zayn,” Liam pleads. “Just tell me where he is.”

“I’m sorry, Li.” Zayn’s voice is muffled over the line and Liam can hear the sound of aerosol spray. He remembers watching Zayn paint the nursery and finds he misses the quiet intensity of Louis' best friend. When they get Louis back, they’ll make more of an effort with both of them, he decides. But first﹘

“We need Louis to come home,” Liam says quietly. Down the line, he can hear Zayn sigh. 

“I want to help,” Zayn replies. His voice is clear this time, mask down, and Liam can hear the sincerity. “But I promised Lou that I wouldn’t.”

“You’re a good friend,” Liam says. Before he hangs up, Zayn at least tells him that he’ll try to get Louis to answer his mobile. He doesn’t sound hopeful, but it’s something at least. 

*

In the end, it’s actually Niall that helps them out. 

Liam’s just stepped off the tube when Niall’s call comes in, laughing as the shouted, “Hey Leemo!” hits his ears. 

“Nialler,” Liam teases, “Is it even noon over there yet? Should you already be this drunk?”

“It’s five o’clock somewhere,” is what he gets back, in Niall’s best country accent and Liam laughs again. They exchange pleasantries, talking about the baby and about tour. And then Niall says, “Can you tell Louis to call me? I need to be sure he’s not burnt my flat to the ground.”

“What?” Liam says dumbly, stopping in the middle of the pavement. Someone stumbles into him and he waves an apology, moving off to the side. 

“Yeah, can’t get him to pick up his mobile and you know how I feel about my flat,” Niall laughs. 

“Louis' at yours?”

“Asked him to keep an eye on the place, yeah” Niall tells him. “Thought he wouldn’t mind the extra cash. Not that you guys don’t pay him well,” he adds. “Lad could always use more money, right?”

Liam can’t breathe. He’s been right under their noses all along. He needs to tell Harry. 

It takes a second to realize that Niall is saying his name. “Yes?” Liam manages. 

There’s a short pause and then, “He didn’t tell you?”

It still hurts to say, “Louis quit over a month ago, Niall. Neither Harry nor I have been able to get a hold of him.”

“What?!?” Niall squawks. “What the _fuck_? He loved working with you guys, anyone could tell﹘”

“Niall,” Liam interrupts, voice getting desperate. He knows where Louis is now. “Niall, I have to go. Harry and I have to﹘”

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall says. “Go kick his arse, the dumb fuck.”

Liam runs the rest of the way home. 

~*~

Liam’s not sure he’s ever been this nervous in his life. Emma’s picked up on it, fussing and wiggling up a storm in his arms. Harry’s paused as well a few steps in front of Liam, hands clenched around the diaper bag as they wait for the lift. He startles a little when it pings its arrival and Liam presses a hand to the small of his back as they enter. 

“All right?” he asks, frowning. The fervor from before, when Liam had crashed through the door and gasped out what Niall’d told him, is gone. “Harry?”

“What if he says no?” is what Liam gets back. Harry’s green eyes are bright and wide. Liam thinks there might be an edge of panic in them. He steps close, bumping their shoulders gently. 

“You’re just now thinking of that?” he says, lips turning up at the corners. It makes Harry huff and stick out his tongue. He relaxes a bit though and when the door to the lift opens, he steps out with a more confident set to his shoulders. 

It’s a good question though. Liam just hopes they can be convincing enough.

Emma starts to whimper and when Liam glances at her face, it’s screwed up, angry little brows pulled together. Liam does his best to soothe her, but knows it’s not going to do much good. They move down the hall toward Niall’s door and sure enough, just as Harry rings the bell, Emma lets out a piercing cry. 

Liam bounces up and down, turning slightly and making funny faces, silly noises to distract her. He doesn’t hear the door open.

“It’s not really fair, you know,” Louis says and Liam swings around, “bringing the baby.” 

He’s looking at Harry though, arms crossed over his chest. He’s in joggers and what looks like an old lightweight jumper that Liam’s certain belonged to him at some point. Louis doesn’t wait for a response, turning to make his way further back into the flat. The door is left open though, and they both follow. 

“Niall’s worried about his flat,” Liam blurts out over Emma’s cries, when it becomes obvious that Louis' not going to say anything. 

“Yes, I’m sure that’s exactly why you’ve come traipsing across London with a baby and a _husband_ ,” Louis snaps. “To let me know that Niall is upset because I haven’t returned his calls.”

“Lou,” Harry reprimands quietly, “Niall wants to know that you’re okay too, you know that.” Liam watches as Louis' shoulders drop. 

“Dropped my mobile in the toilet a couple days ago,” Louis mutters, running a hand over his face.“Sitting in a bag of rice right now.” Once again, he looks at Harry, saying, “You’ll let him know that his place is fine, that I’m fine.”

“Are you though?” Harry asks, instead of agreeing, and Louis scowls. Emma’s still crying and Liam watches as Louis catches himself from glancing over at them. Liam bounces a little again, whispering against her soft skin and keeping his gaze on Louis. 

Louis waves a hand, still resolutely ignoring everything in Liam’s direction. “Well. You’ve checked in, made sure all is well. I’m sure you’ve more important things to do this evening.” 

He turns, as if the discussion is done, but Harry’s, “It’s not well,” stills him. From this angle, Liam can only see Louis' profile, the tightness in his jaw. 

“It’s not well at all,” Liam adds. Then, “You should come home.”  
He leaves off the _to us_ that wants to slip out. 

That has Louis swinging back around, eyes narrowing as he finally looks at Liam. “I _told_ you, it wasn’t my home.” He glances over at Harry then back to Liam. His voice is razor sharp when he demands, “Did you tell him? What happened?”

“Is that really why you’re so angry, Lou?” Harry asks. “Because Liam kissed you?”

Louis jerks a little at Harry’s frankness, like he’d not expected Liam to have said anything. There’s guilt there too, Liam can see, and he wants to move forward, wants to touch Louis. Reassure him. 

He doesn’t get the chance of course, Louis coming out swinging with a half-shouted, “Of _course_ it is, Harry! He’s fucking _married to you_!”

Emma shrieks loudly at that sound and Louis' face goes white. He’s halfway to Liam before he stumbles to a stop, running a hand over his face. He wraps his arms around his waist, hands clenching in his shirt like he’s doing everything he can not to reach out. Liam’s well-familiar with that feeling. 

When he glances over at Harry, Liam knows it’s the same for him. He really should have known from the beginning, Liam thinks. Harry wears his emotions openly, there for anyone to see. Anyone looking at him now would know he’s in love with Louis.

Emma’s whimpering now, exhausted. The only other sound is Louis' breathing, harsh and catching in the sudden quiet of the flat. 

“I don’t understand,” Louis finally says, voice rough and low, nearly inaudible. He still hasn’t looked up. 

“Don’t understand what?” Harry asks, voice just as quiet. Taking a few steps forward, he stops an arms length away from Louis. “Don’t understand what?” he asks again. 

“Why you can’t just go away,” is the answer. “Why﹘” His voice cracks. “Why you won’t just let _me_ go away.”

“Oh Lou,” Harry murmurs, taking that final step and wrapping his arms around Louis' shoulders. Louis stiffens for a second but then slumps into him. “You’re staying at Niall’s, love,” Harry adds a moment later. “You obviously didn’t want us to go too far away.”

“Fuck you,” Louis replies, pressing his face into the curve of Harry’s neck. There’s no heat in it though. 

Liam’s not sure how long they stand there, but Emma’s finally drifting off to sleep on his shoulder when Louis asks quietly, “Why though?”

“So we can both kiss you,” Harry says immediately. “Any time we want.” Louis' eyes blink open then and Liam can see a blush start over his cheeks, deepening when Harry adds, “And you can kiss us any time _you_ want.”

“So you can sing Emma to sleep,” Liam joins in. “‘Cos neither me nor Harry seem to do it as well as you do.”

Louis looks well pleased at that, but all he says is, “She’s gotten so big,” and then a quieter, “I missed her so much.”

“She missed you too, I think.” Liam takes a few tentative steps forward. Harry’s eyes are soft and encouraging as he reaches out with one hand, pulling Liam in closer. “Bath time is nowhere near as fun.”

“Less messy though,” Harry murmurs and gets poked in the side for it. Liam shifts her then, from his shoulder to cradled in the curve of his elbows. She fusses a little at the interruption, hands curling into tiny fists, and Louis leans forward, brushing over one of them. 

Emma latches on to him immediately, blinking awake at the sound of Louis', “Hey, sweet baby girl.”

She blinks a couple of times and Louis makes a funny face, so familiar to Liam that his breath catches. There’s a slow smile spreading across Harry’s face, broadening when Emma lets out another squeal, happy this time. She kicks, reaching for Louis and gurgling a messy set of spit bubbles. 

“I’d say that’s a pretty firm yes on the missing you,” Liam says quietly. All Louis does is nod, not taking his eyes off the baby. She settles again soon enough, drifting off as they stand there, her hand still tight around Louis' finger. 

“You realize this is a terrible idea, don’t you?” Louis finally says. “You’re _married_. Things like this just don’t﹘ I don’t get things like this﹘”

Harry reaches out, hand palming the back of Louis' neck, brushing a thumb under his ear. Louis leans into it, sighing as Harry says, “We can figure it out though, I think? If you’ll give it a chance?”

He’s weakening, Liam can tell. A thrill shoots through him, something curling around his chest and pressing there. It’s not a heavy weight though. It feels like a promise instead.

“Just come home,” Liam pleads. “ _Please_.”

Louis finally looks up at that, meeting Liam’s gaze. Liam’s certain he’s not above begging but Louis must see something on his face because it softens. When he does the same to Harry, searches his face and finds whatever it is he’s looking for, Liam’s heart starts to race. 

He stares at Emma the longest and Liam knows he’s thinking about it, weighing every side, thinking about the future and all the questions that are going to come with this thing they’re doing. 

In the end, he huffs﹘quietly, so as to not disturb Emma﹘but keeps his gaze on her as he speaks. 

“I guess I still need some cooking lessons﹘”

“Can’t have you losing a finger,” Harry nods solemnly, even as his eyes brighten.

“Liam still can’t knot a tie for shit﹘”

“And my tea,” Liam grins. “Can’t leave for work without my tea. You make it just right.”

“And I suppose, Em here’s gonna need someone to show her that messes are alright.”

Liam can’t help glancing around the flat at that, teasing, “You _are_ good at that.” Then, “Niall’s gonna kill you, by the way.” Louis rolls his eyes and Liam wants to laugh, he’s suddenly so happy. 

“Tell your husband to shut up, Harry. We’re trying to have a moment.”

“Hush, Li,” Harry tells him. There’s a burr of laughter in his voice as he does what Louis says. “We’re trying to have a moment.”

Liam glances at Harry. 

He can feel Harry like a line of warmth against his side, and he thinks about the wedding bands on each of their hands, tying them together. Then he looks at Louis, still under the hand that Harry’s got on his neck. How he’s the same kind of warmth on Liam’s other side. How he looks at Emma like she’s the entire world. 

“I think we’re doing fine,” he says softly, and they are. 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This thing deserves SO many codas, negl. First kisses with Harry, first time in bed together, telling their parents. Not to mention all the bits with the baby - walking, terrible twos, reception - ahahahahahahahaha *cries*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [make this feel like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301407) by [words_unravel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel)




End file.
